Sonic Adventure 3: Part 1
by Yuki-Akuma-2015
Summary: 4 years after Sonic Generations, the world is finally at peace and Sonic goes travelling the world, leading him to Kyukai. The peace is broken once a demon suddenly appears in search of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, and he turns out to be the most powerful being in existance! Sonic and the gang have a year to stop this ruthless demon with the help of two new faces in the final adventure...
1. Theme song

**Theme Song**

_Whoaa, Whoaaaa, Whoaa, Whoaaa!  
>Hey all (Hey all) Welcome to the greatest storm<br>I know (I know) You have waited much too long  
>And I (and I) I will be your shining star<br>I'm here (I'm here) Here to conquer near and far_

_Like the sun (the sun) I run (I run) into the heat of day  
>Like a knight (A knight) I fight (I fight) until the fight is won<br>In a rage (A rage) I'll save (I'll save) each and every, each and every, each and everyone  
>Till this war is won<em>

_And I live, to rule by the sword  
>Slashing through the every inch of the power<br>Power in you_

_As I sit, as I stand  
>By the table I command<br>My kingdom  
>I'm the kniiiggghht of the wind<em>

_Whoaa, Whoaaaa, Whoaa, Whoaaa!  
>Hey all, welcome to the end is near<br>I know (I know) I will bring you pain and fear_

_From the ground (from the ground) to the sky (to the sky)  
>Face with you and I<br>In a flash (a flash) I'm gone (I'm gone)  
>Holding your crown high<br>In a rage (a rage) I'll save (I'll save) each and every, each and every, each and everyone  
>Till this war is won<em>

_And I live, to rule by the sword  
>Slashing through the every inch of the power<br>The power in you  
>As I sit and as I stand<br>By the table I command  
>My kingdom<br>I'm the kniiiigghhht of the wind...  
>The knight of the wind...<br>I'm the knight of the wind_

_Our castle is a massive force  
>A stronghold of power<br>My armour stays unbreakable  
>In battle every hour<em>

_(Guitar solo)_

_Whoaa, Whoaaaa, Whoaa, Whoaaa!  
>Like the sun (the sun) I run (I run)<br>Until the heat of day  
>Like a knight, I'll fight<br>Until the fight is won  
>In a rage, I'll save each and every, each and every, each and everyone<br>Till this war is won_

_And I live, to rule, by the sword  
>Slashing through the every inch of the power<br>The power in you  
>As I sit, and as I stand<br>By the table I command  
>My kingdom<br>I'm the knnnniiiigghhht of the wind  
>The knight of the wind<em>

(The song is _Knight of the wind_ by _Crush 40, _from the game _Sonic and the Black Knight_)


	2. The awakening

**PLEASE NOTE**

This first chapter is very short but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Also I will try to get better at making the story more epic as it progresses, so please keep reading the story!

**Music for Chapter 1**

Takashima (daytime) – _Kyoto_ from _Persona 3_  
>Emakarou awakens – <em>Shadow<em> from _Persona 3_  
>Yuki faces Emakarou – <em>Persona Inn vacation <em>from _Persona 3_

* * *

><p><strong>Fate exists for everybody. It is an invisible void, pulling us into adventures. Soon, it will be your turn. Where you go in this adventure is up to you. This will last one year, and in that time you can either set yourself free and change the world, or remain imprisoned and destroy it. Let your heart guide you on your journey. Should you follow it, the answer in the end will become clear…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>January 4, 1515<br>Takashima, Kyukai**

A clear waterfall rushed down a quiet and peaceful forest deep in Takashima. A bear was roaming the forest, little did he know that he was being watched. A red Hedgehog was hiding behind a tree, carefully examining the bear.

"I've seen bigger bears here in the forest, but he's the only wildlife I've seen today that I can eat, so he'll have to do." The Hedgehog said to himself quietly behind the tree. He moves one foot back and prepares to attack. "HhhhhhyyyYYYYAAAAHHHHH!" He leaps up and fearsomely attacks the bear. He punched it twice and then bit it, and the bear was killed. The Hedgehog drags the bear near a fireplace and lights a fire to cook the bear for his breakfast.

The hedgehog is Yuki. He had dark orange fur and four large bangs above the center of his eyes and six spikes at the back, white skin, and his eyes were brown. He wore a black and grey kimono with a red sash, white gloves, black ninja shoes and a white long headband.

**Music – **_Persona 3 - Kyoto_

The village in Kyoto was peaceful. The villagers were out enjoying their tranquillity with the mystical chaos emerald in the region's clutches. And then, Yuki walked into the village. Everybody stopped and stared at him, stopping what they were doing. The village feared Yuki because of his fearsome fighting abilities and because he lived in the forest. He slowly walked by, looking at the people on the left and right. His fists clenched and telling by the look on his face he was getting more and more annoyed.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME FOR? WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Yuki stopped and shouted out to the village in a rage. "Who needs any of you anyway? Just leave me alone!" He ran off and out of the village.

**Music – **_Persona 3 - Shadow_

Little did the people of the village know there was a much bigger threat. In an ancient temple, a demon who had been defeated and put into a deep sleep for 500 years, was beginning to awaken... after 500 years dreaming of revenge on Japan, the time has come for this demon to unleash his revenge. He smashed his way out of the temple he slumbered in and looked around. "500 years ago, the foolish humans put me to rest with dreams of hatred and revenge. Now, I have finally awoken. It's time to unleash my ultimate power!"

**Music **- _Persona 3 - Kyoto_

Yuki sat beside a calm, blue lake, washing his face. He took a deep sigh and then looked at his reflection in the lake.

"The village is afraid of me because of my past. I ran away from my family when I was nine because I could never fit in with the people. I've lived in the wilderness ever since, hunting the animals for food. One day, I'll get my revenge on the village..."

And then... CRASH! A mountain was destroyed and broke into pieces. Yuki looked behind.

"Huh, that's funny... I heard something." He turned back around. "It's probably just nothing. I don't need to waste my time on these people."

**Music – **_Persona 3 – Persona Invocation_

The demon was floating in the air searching for something in particular. He flew high in the skies of Kyoto. Nobody was aware expect for Yuki.

"What? In the sky... what's that? Or more like it, _who's _that? What does he want?"

And then, he descended from the sky and found Yuki. He gazed at this demon. He looked like a hedgehog, and was purple, and his arms, legs, chest and where his mouth should be were dark red. He had red irises and a black sclera. He wore no clothes.

"You look like you know something. I can tell from the look in your eyes. Tell me what you know now!"

"Huh? About what? What do you want with me?"

"I'm looking for a chaos emerald. There is one here in Kyoto. Do you know where it is?"

"Nope, you're looking at the wrong guy. I don't know where any emeralds are here. Now shoo!"

And then, he launched a fearsome punch towards Yuki sending him to the ground. Yuki could barely move after the punch. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Never mind. You don't interest me. What I'm really interested in is the chaos emerald. With just one emerald I can travel through different periods of time, and with seven I can create the end of the world!"

"The end of the world? Whatever, go ahead. I don't care."

And then, he took off in search for the chaos emerald. Yuki managed to get up and looked up but saw that he was gone.

"So he's gonna destroy the world? Good. I don't care what he does. What has the world ever given me?"


	3. Into the vortex

**Music for Chapter 2**

Emakarou's theme – _Meaning of Birth _from _Tales of the abyss_

* * *

><p>In the dark blue night time sky Yuki stood beside the river looking into the moon as a fire was burning on the fireplace behind him.<p>

"Y'know, I really don't care if he destroys the world." He said to himself. "He can do it, fine by me."

Meanwhile, a shadow shaped like a cat ran through the forest cutting across anything in her way. She was panting as she ran but did not stop running. She leapt through a bush and down a small cliff. She found Yuki stargazing, barely having noticed her moving.

"Who are you?"

"Huh?" Yuki turned around. Behind him was a ginger-haired cat with green eyes, thick black eyelashes and was wearing a pink kimono with a hot pink sash, hot pink gloves that were torn on the fingers, supposedly by her claws, and hot pink boots with a white stripe. Only the feet were visible as the kimono was covering the rest.

"That's none of your business!"

She approached Yuki and fiercely scratched him on the cheek.

**KAORI SCRATCH COUNT: 1**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What are you hiding?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Emakarou has awoken. I need to find the chaos emerald before he manages to get his hands on it."

"Emakarou? What's that? Sounds like toothpaste..."

"Do you know anything about him?"

"Wait... I think I ran into him earlier on today..."

"You did? What did he do?"

"He hit me. And now, I've been scratched by a female cat in a kimono. What's next, getting crushed by a giant falling banana?"

"I think you should come with me." She ran off and went a few feet before stopping and turned back to Yuki. "Wait a minute, here..."

She handed Yuki a small knife. It didn't look all that strong, but Yuki snatched off her hand anyway.

"Alright, come on." Yuki decided that he just had to follow this cat. He followed her through the forest and to some old ruins.

"One of the mystical chaos emeralds has been lying here for years..."

"Not for long!"

**Music – **_Tales of the abyss – The meaning of birth_

And then, the demon that Yuki saw earlier on appeared out of thin air, holding a purple, emerald in a brilliant cut in his hand.

"Wait, that's... the chaos emerald!"

"I've already found the first chaos emerald without any trouble. Finding the other six should be easy! Now, with one emerald I can travel to the present to find the rest."

"That's Emakarou... he was sealed away for 500 years, and now he's finally awoken!" the cat cowardly creeped behind Yuki shaking.

"Yeah, whatever. He can destroy the world for all I care. Go ahead, find the other emeralds! That's fine by me."

"Heh heh heh. Farewell, and enjoy your life while you can. Once I find all seven chaos emeralds, you won't have much more of a life to live." Then, he raised his right hand, the one he wasn't holding the emerald with, and a purple vortex appeared behind him, and he walked in.

"W-w-what do we do?" Kaori panicked, still hiding behind Yuki. She knew she had to do something to stop him. As Emakarou stepped inside the vortex, she suddenly came up with an idea.

"Alright, let's jump into the vortex the moment he disappears!"

"Are you nuts? We'll die!"

"It's worth a shot... This is the only chance we get!" She grabbed onto Yuki's hand. "Okay, on the count of three I'm gonna jump into the vortex. Make sure you're holding on!"

"What do you want me for?"

"One... two... three!" She leapt forward, but unfortunately she tripped over before she could make it. In a flash, Yuki grabbed Kaori and dashed into the vortex with perfect timing.


	4. Sonic meets Emakarou

**Music for Chapter 3**

**Sonic's theme –** _It doesn't Matter_ from _Sonic Adventure 2_  
><strong>Emakarou's theme<strong> – _Meaning of Birth _from _Tales of the abyss  
><em>**vs. Emakarou 1 **– _Shootout in Meteor_ from _Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3_

* * *

><p><strong>January 4, 2015<br>Shikokou, Kyukai**

In the present day, it was another night in the capital city of Kyukai, Shikokou. The city was sprawling with millions of people enjoying their night, listening to their new music with their headphones, getting into their favourite manga or hanging out at a club or a video arcade. But one person – or rather, animal – was spending their late night running on the rooftops, grinding on rails and pulling off tricks, all without anybody noticing due to his incredible mach speed. Can you guess who it is?

"Man, Station Square is nothing compared to this place. This is just awesome!"

**Music **_– It Doesn't Matter – Sonic Adventure 2_

Sonic the Hedgehog. A blue young hero who needs no introduction.

He was standing on a tall building when he decided to take a leap towards a huge pointy tower named the Shikokou Tower. He just sped up there spiralling and reached the very top, standing way up with his two feet. He looked down to observe the city better, with no fear whatsoever of falling.

"I heard Shikokou is the biggest city in the world. With all the work I've been doing in the past, I've never had any time to visit. Now that I've finally scrambled that Eggman, I can go wherever I want. Wonder where I should go next…"

Four years ago, Sonic finally put a stop to the schemes of his life-long arch nemesis Doctor Eggman (AKA Doctor Ivo Robotnik) by teaming up with himself from the year 1991. He or any of his friends have never heard from him since, but everybody's happy that we won't be hearing from him again.

Down below, little to Sonic's knowledge, the peace of Shikokou would be shattered when a purple vortex appeared out of nowhere. Then, suddenly the same demon that Yuki and Kaori saw came out of it. The people gathered around in shock, wondering what it was.

Then, he began to speak. "I'm looking for a chaos emerald. You better tell me where it is now, or else!"

"You want to know where the emerald is? No way! Go home!"

In response, he walked up to a building and looked up. Then, he pulled back his arm, as the people watched to see what it would do. And then…

BOOM!

Sonic, still standing on top of the Shikokou Tower, could hear and see the building destroyed. "What? Whoa, that was crazy!" He gazed at where the building used to be, astonished.

**Music – **_Meaning of Birth – Tales of the abyss_

Meanwhile, down below, even more buzzing in the crowd was heard then before. As he turned his back the people were cowering in fear.

"I will find the chaos emerald, with or without your help!" Then, he took off. He passed the Shikikou tower – Sonic managed to catch a glimpse of him.

Still astonished, Sonic thought for a moment. "Was that the guy who destroyed the building? But what does he want?" He turned around with a spin jump. "Hey, get back here!" He decided to take action. He ran down the huge tower in three seconds, running so fast he looked like a blur – after all, that is why they call him the blue blur.

He began running through the city in search for this mysterious foe. As he ran, he thought to himself. _Who is that? It can't be Eggman, he has to be in some sort of contraption to fly! Not to mention, he's way too obese!_ _It doesn't matter, I'll get him, whoever or whatever it is!_

Then he begun to pick up the pace. He focused all his energy into his run, and then took off. He looked like a big, blue fireball blazing across the city, running on the sides of buildings, dashing through strip malls and grinding across rails or anything that resembles a rail – The Sonic boost, one of Sonic's most handy abilities. It allows him to go twice as fast than he can usually go. It can be used as a highly destructive projectile, so Sonic tried to stay away from people so no one would be hurt.

"Where could he be? And what's he looking for anyway?" Then, Sonic saw someone in the sky. "That must be him! I'll have to stop him by closing up on him and strike with a homing attack!"

Sonic ran up the nearest skyscraper with his boost – he ran up with little effort. In fact, he reached the top in 0.8 seconds, seeing as it wasn't as high as the Shikokou tower. Then, he leapt up and the wind carried him forward, like a feather. He homed onto his enemy – This was another of Sonic's main attacks – the Homing Attack. He was a far distance away, but the homing attack allowed him to home on someone from a few feet away. When he got closer, he picked up the pace. _This is it… Let's do this!_ When suddenly Sonic received a devastating blow and the homing attack cancelled at the last moment, sending him falling down.

Moments before he hit the ground, he curled up into a ball to land safely. Emakarou teleported right in front of him.

**Music – **_Shootout in Meteor – Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3_

"Hey! That was so uncalled for!"

"Do you wish to interfere with my plans?"

"I don't know what those plans are, but that's what I do, so I'll have to say I do wanna interfere!"

"I'll take you out in a blink of an eye. You're not nearly as powerful as me!"

"Wait, how do you know how stro-?"

Sonic didn't have time to finish his question when Emakarou started attacking Sonic full force. He was quick enough to dodge and fight back.

"Man, you are pretty good! Alright, let's see what you can do against this!"

Sonic got a running start, leapt up in the air, and tried another homing attack. But then, Emakarou teleported behind Sonic and delivered a devastating punch in the back.

"!" With that punch, Sonic was left lying on the ground in agony.

"Can you get up after that?"

"Oh man… That was insane… I can barely move!"

"Simply put, I'm looking for a chaos emerald so I can become more powerful and destroy the earth. I already have one, and I need all seven!"

"You know about the chaos emeralds?"

"It looks like you won't be able to do much against me. Sayonara, enjoy life on earth while it's still here!" He took off in the sky again, as Sonic watched him escape.

"No… Don't go away… Come back and fight!" Sonic weakly moaned before collapsing. He knew that the world was in for its biggest threat yet.


	5. No time like the present

**Music for Chapter 4**

**Shikokou - **_Tropical Resort map _from _Sonic Colours_

* * *

><p><strong>January 5, 2015<br>Shikokou, Kyukai**

* * *

><p>"Whoa, you're thanking me for saving the world with a chilli dog feast?"<br>"Sonic?"  
>"Man, you guys are the best!"<br>"Sonic! Wake up!"

Sonic slowly opened his eyes with an unenthusiastic moan. "Oh great, it was just a dream." He looked up. "Tails! Wow, I haven't seen you in ages!"

The two best friends greeted each other with a fist bump.

"Where am I?" Sonic looked around. He was in a big room with computers, a pile of blueprints and tools for machines. But the thing that caught his attention the most was a big robot in the corner of the room. "Tails, what's that thing?" He approached it to take a further examination. It was a blue-purple sphere-shaped robot about twice the size of Sonic. It had a cockpit with three seats, a second cockpit on the bottom, feet which act as jets and two hands – the left hand had fingers, while the right hand had none.

"Do you like it, Sonic? I've been working on it for the past four years."  
>"Wow, it must be pretty tough if you've been making it that long!"<br>"I had nothing else to do, so I decided to build that in my spare time. I've been putting a lot of effort into it to make it my biggest machine yet. I was gonna show you when it was finished, but I had to take you into my lab when I found you unconscious."  
>"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Did you find me?"<br>"I went to Shikokou to look for some parts for my robot, then I heard a building collapse to the ground. I saw what looked like a hedgehog fly by, so I went after him to see where he was heading. Then I saw you chase him, and then when he hit you with that punch, I thought I'd help, but I decided to wait until after he left. And that's what you're doing here!"  
>"Did you get any parts?"<br>"I bought a machine gun arm for 36,000 rings and a flame thrower arm for 50,000 rings. They were the exact same arms I was looking for, so I had to buy them."  
>"If it was the exact same arm, why would you modify it?"<br>"Those were the strongest two arms in the shop I could afford, but I decided to modify them to make them even stronger than the most expensive parts, both in firepower and energy."  
>"So, is it ready?"<br>"Yep, just gotta put this in…"

Tails went over to the coffee table to get a yellow coloured gem in an brilliant cut.

"That's a chaos emerald!"  
>"Sure is! It needs to run on a high power to use it at its full potential."<br>"Where was it from?"  
>"I had it in my workshop all the time! I went searching for it when I first decided to build this robot."<br>"Oh, so it's not the one that guy was after…"  
>"I overheard the conversation between the two of you."<br>"Hey, this is like the perfect robot right? And he's going to find the seven chaos emeralds, so…"  
>"Alright, let's do it!"<p>

Tails put the chaos emerald in the back of the robot. He stopped for a moment. "Wait a minute… I saw how he made you collapse to the ground with just one punch… If we're not careful he could destroy this!"

Sonic smashed his fist into his palm in anger. "Well I can't just stand here doing nothing!" Sonic turned away from Tails. "Hear me out loud! I don't know who you are, but you will pay for what you did to me and the city last night!" And without thinking it through for a moment, Sonic rushed out the door.

Tails let out a sigh of annoyance. "You're still as impatient as ever, aren't you Sonic?"

**Music - **_Tropical Resort map - Sonic Colours_

"All right, where am I?" Sonic scanned his eyes across the city. "I'm still in Shikokou, by the looks of it. He can't have gone far!" Sonic stretched his legs, touched his toes and then breathed in the fresh air. "Alright, here I come!" He started running through the city, exploring every nook and cranny. The people watched as he passed by. Some were excited about Sonic's presence in Shikokou, others were wondering where he was off to.

"Have you seen…" Tails asked a young man, holding up a photo of him and Sonic, "…him?" as he pointed to Sonic in the photo.

"You mean Sonic the Hedgehog? He went that way." The young man replied, pointing forward.

"Thanks!" Tails took off in the skies to search for his friend.

Meanwhile in Shikokou, a vortex suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly Yuki came flying out on his back, then Kaori followed shortly afterward face first. They both opened their eyes and saw the awkward position they were in.

"AHHH, GROSS! GET OFF OF ME!" They both shouted at once, leaping up. Then, they looked around.

"What is this place?" Yuki asked looking around.  
>"Beats me. I've never seen anything like this before…" Kaori replied softly.<br>"Well, it ain't the year 1515, that's for sure."  
>"I guess it's the future…"<br>"So, when we followed that guy into the vortex…"

After five seconds of awkward silence, Yuki snapped out of it. "Alright, I've just about had it with you! Whatever you've brought me into, I don't like it one bit!"  
>"What I've brought you into? I had nothing to do with this!"<br>"What about walking up to me in the first place and ask me if I wanted to go play treasure hunt?"  
>"Don't start blaming all of this on me!"<br>"I should've never unwillingly jumped into that vortex!"

As they started bickering in the middle of the city, Sonic came across them. "Who're those two? They look like they might know something. I think I'll go ask 'em which way he went!" He walked up to them, then tapped Yuki on the shoulder. "Yo! I need your help!"

Yuki turned around to see Sonic's trademark smirk. "I'm Sonic. You've heard of me before, right?"  
>"No… I never knew you until you just walked up to me and acted like we know each other!"<br>"Geez, you've got quite an attitude, huh?"  
>"And you ain't got an attitude yourself?"<p>

Kaori turned away from the two bickering hedgehogs and let out a deep sigh. "Boy, he's really friendly, isn't he?" She sighed to herself sarcastically.

Tails spotted all three of them up in the sky. "Hey, three animals. Is the blue one Sonic?" He squinted his eyes to see closer. "Yup, that's him alright!" He lowered himself down to the ground. "Sonic, there you are!"

"Tails! Alright, I just made two friends I wanna show to you!" Sonic greeted Tails as he wrapped his left arm around Yuki.  
>"Friends? You just met us half a minute ago!" Yuki shouted as he pushed away from Sonic.<br>"And you are?" Tails asked Yuki as a sweat drop rolled down his head.  
>"Hey, he hasn't introduced himself, has he?"<p>

Kaori turned around to see who just showed up. "Oh, are you this guy's friend?"  
>"Sure am! I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails."<p>

Kaori walked up to him and slightly bowed. "Hi, I'm Kaori!"

Yuki watched with irritation. _She doesn't wanna introduce herself to me but she'll introuduce herself to this kid the moment she meets him?_

"Hi Kaori. This is Sonic the Hedgehog. He's a world famous hero!" Tails stretched out his arm to Sonic.  
>"Really? Then you'll know about Emakarou, right?"<p>

Sonic and Tails both looked at each other with strange, confused faces, then looked back at Kaori. "E-ma-ka-rou?" They both asked together.

"That purple demon with red eyes? He talks in this creepy voice."

Sonic's eyes opened right up. "I saw 'im last night! He had a chaos emerald, and he was looking for another. He said he needed all seven."  
>"Bingo! That's him alright!"<br>Sonic hunched forward with angry eyes. "Which way did he go? What's he doing? Tell me? I'll re-arrange his face a little!"  
>"We dunno… We followed him into a vortex, and the rest is history…"<br>Sonic lowered his head in frustration. _Darn it!_ He thought to himself. _I could spend days and nights running around the city and never find him!_  
>"We're both after him, right?" Kaori let out her hand to Sonic. "Let's make a union. If you really are a hero, the four of us can put a stop to him once and for all!"<br>"You mean the four of us?" Tails asked. "You two look pretty strong, so it should be exciting!" He turned his head around to Sonic. "How about it, Sonic? Let's team up with your new friends!"  
>"Well, I didn't think I'd be teaming up with any new faces, but y'know what they say. The more the merrier!" Sonic let out his hand to Kaori. "Let's do it!"<p>

Suddenly Yuki slapped Sonic's hand away. "Hey, what's up with you?"  
>Yuki turned around to Kaori. "Don't trust these guys. It's bad enough I have to team up with just you, I don't want any more trouble." Then he turned back around to Sonic. "You're no hero. You're just a cocky, rude jerk. So beat it, and take your little friend with you!"<p>

Sonic turned away and walked a few feet in the opposite direction, then stopped. "C'mon Tails. We're wasting our time." Then, he bolted off, and Tails took to the skies again.

Yuki and Kaori watched as they left. "Happy with yourself? They could've helped us out! Why do I have to pair up with such a stubborn hedgehog?"  
>"That's karma for you. Now there's no way we can get back to our time."<br>"What'd I say earlier? Don't blame everything on me!"

Yuki walked away from Kaori, blocking out everything she was saying to him. She stopped when she realised that getting anything through to Yuki was hopeless.

_I can't believe this guy. He's so inconsiderate!_

_She's just driving me crazy. It's not like I hold the key to the fate of the world._


	6. Emakarou's chaos powers

**Music for Chapter 5  
>Death Cyclone - <strong>_Tornado Defense - Route to Spagonia _from _Sonic Unleashed/World Adventure_  
><strong>Shadow meets<strong> **Emakarou **- _Event: Prolouge_ from _Shadow the Hedgehog_

* * *

><p>"I dunno, Sonic."<br>"C'mon Tails, we got an awesome machine here! It could annihilate that demon!"  
>"Well, I never tested it out before, so let's take it for a spin and then I'll think about it."<br>"Sounds fun! Alright, let's go."

Tails got what resembled a remote control and pressed a button. Suddenly, the roof of the lab opened up. Tails went inside the cockpit. "Alright Sonic, hop in!" He invited Sonic, patting the left-hand seat.  
>"Oh, I thought I'd sit on the top. I always do, right?"<br>"There aren't any robots or anything that we need to worry about, and besides, the seats are soft and comfy."  
>"Okay, you win." Sonic hopped in with Tails, and then Tails closed the cockpit which was open.<p>

Tails bent down and rummaged through his right sock as Sonic watched, wondering what he was looking for. "Got it!" Tails exclaimed as he pulled out a small, gold key. He put it into the ignition and turned the machine on. The jets on the feet started up and the machine lifted up in the air. "Death Cyclone, ready for take-off!"

Sonic slowly turned his head to Tails. "Death… Cyclone?"  
>"Do you like the name, Sonic?"<br>"It's really interesting… Never knew you were like that, Tails!"

The Death Cyclone took off to the skies, ready for its first flight. "Alright, Death Cyclone ready for take-off!" Sonic shouted with excitement.

**Music - **_Tornado Defense Route to Spagonia - Sonic Unleashed/World Adventure_

In the calm, blue skies about Shikokou the Death Cyclone flew through the white, fluffy clouds. Sonic observed the buttons and levers on the control panel. _This thing must be as cool as it looks and sounds! I kinda wish there was something to shoot at, just to see for myself…_ Sonic thought.

"Whoa! Something's on the radar!" Tails exclaimed suddenly.  
>"What is that something? This is getting exciting!"<br>"It's him!"  
>"Which him?"<br>"That Ema-whatever guy?"  
>"Alright, it's Ema carrot cake! C'mon, let's shoot!"<br>"No, I can't just fire away at him!"  
>"Why not? This is our perfect chance!"<br>"It's possible we'll give ourselves away, then we'll be in big trouble!"  
>"I've had enough of this!" Sonic reached out for the button, but Tails pushed it away. Emakarou sped off. "Great! We let him get away!"<br>"If we wanted to attack him, we'd need to plan it out. We can't just go at him head on."  
>"If you say so…" Sonic looked out the window. "I wonder where he went…"<br>"Wherever he went, I hope none of our friends get involved…"

* * *

><p><strong>January 5, 1515<br>Takashima, Kyukai**

A black hedgehog with quills pointing upward and red highlights  
>stood in a forest watching the city of Takashima below him.<p>

"The last four years have been too boring…" Shadow sighed with his head lowered. "The world is so peaceful now, all thanks to that cocky blue hedgehog." Then, a flashback ran through his head.

"_What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure – I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

"At least I haven't seen him since. It's good to get away from his arrogant attitude. I just hope he doesn't happen to be in Kyukai."

**Music - **_Event: Prolouge - Shadow the Hedgehog_

Suddenly the demon, Emakarou, teleported behind him and grabbed him on the shoulder, he quickly turned his head, but he didn't show any signs of fear or shock. "Sonic! Darn it, not you!" He took a second to look at him. "Wait, you're not Sonic. Who are you?"  
>"I know who you are, Shadow the Hedgehog. The ultimate life form, created on the Space Colony, ARK 50 years ago."<br>"You know about me? How?"  
>"I can read people's minds and backgrounds."<br>"Right, well I asked who **you** were." Shadow barely seemed surprised about this, as he has dealt with a lot of things.  
>"You bastard. Emakarou, an ancient demon from the year 1515. I found a chaos emerald and used it to travel to the year 2015."<br>"A chaos emerald?" Shadow started to sound intrested.

Emakarou showed Shadow the purple emerald. "Yes, I've used the chaos emeralds a lot in the past. That belongs to me."  
>"Why should I give it to you?"<br>"Just what are you intending to do with it?"  
>"I need the other six first, then I can rid the world of it's population and claim the world for myself."<br>"I wanted to do that one time, it's a very long story. But anyway, I've had a change of heart. Of course, that doesn't mean I'm the hero."

As Shadow was talking, Emakarou was reading Shadow's abilities not to his knowledge – by reading them he momentarily learned everything Shadow could do. "If you want to come at me, do so. You look rather interesting."

Shadow let out a growl. "Fiend!" He shouted, pointing at Emakarou. "I'll obliterate you! I am the ultimate life form!" He started skating forward, shouting at the top of his lungs. Then, his feet lifted off the ground just a centimetre.  
>"What's he doing here?"<br>Shadow began glowing red. "Chaos…"  
>Emakarou chuckled as Shadow approached him. He clenched his fists and positioned them on each side of him, and then he began glowing red himself.<br>Shadow came to a screeching halt and stopped glowing. "What the-?"  
>"CHAOS BLAST!" Emakarou was surrounded by a red explosion that affected Shadow.<br>"AAAAAHHH!" After the Chaos Blast was finished, Shadow collapsed with no energy left to fight. "It can't be… He knows…" Shadow mumbled with the remaining breath he had. "Chaos… Blast!"  
>"Impressed? While you were babbling, I read two of your abilities – that one, Chaos Blast, and Chaos Control."<br>"You've learnt Chaos Control too? Darn it!"  
>"With this ability I can go around the world reading powers from the greatest fighters and become unstoppable!" He turned his back with a smirk on his face. "When you want a rematch, just let me know. I'll be expecting you." With that, he took off, leaving Shadow gasping for blood before passing out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It's a pretty short chapter, I'm sorry. And the next chapter will be much longer, so you can look forward to it! It could take a little while unfortantley, but I'll try to get it done as soon as possible. Thanks!<strong>


	7. History of the Chaos Emeralds

**January 5, 2015  
>Shikokou, Kyukai<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Music - <strong>_Tropical Resort Map_ from _Sonic Colours_

"Hey! You get back here! Come on!"

Yuki took off and tried to get away from Kaori. He leapt off of the buildings, hearing Kaori shouting at him to get back in the distance. Eventually he couldn't hear her anymore, so he assumed it was safe to stop. He sat down on a tall skyscraper to observe the city.

"Hmph. Humans are such pitiful things." Yuki spoke under his breath.  
>"Hey, you! Get down from there!" Yuki looked below to see that Kaori had caught up with him. "What, you want me to climb up there and get you?"<br>_Just ignore that idiot._ Yuki thought to himself.  
>Kaori let out a deep sigh of frustration. "Alright!" She took a few steps back and looked up at the skyscraper. "AAAHHH!" Kaori shouted as she ran up and grabbed it. She was only a few feet above ground, then slid down. She got back up and kept doing it several more times. The people walking by watched as she kept trying to climb the tower. Eventually she gave up.<br>Yuki looked below and saw Kaori. "Hmph." He leapt down and landed perfectly.  
>"Yuki! Finally!" Yuki pulled Kaori up and punched her in the face, knocking her back down.<br>"Listen! People have never done anything for me, so I don't mind what happens to them! I'm all that matters in the world, no one else deserves to exist!"  
>"How could you say something so awful? Everyone deserves a chance at life. You and me do, right?"<br>"I was talking about you especially, idiot!"  
>"Hey!"<br>"Well what do ya wanna be called?"  
>"I'm Kaori." Kaori bowed in traditional Japanese style. "Alright, I've given you my name, now what's yours?"<br>"You really thought I'd give you my name? Just give up. If you wanna help me out, you can help by leaving me alone, moron!"  
>"Cut that out! I told you my name!" Kaori looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and the sky was now pink with yellowish clouds. <em>Man, have I been putting up with this guy this long? I'm really not surprised, it's seemed like I've been here for a life time.<em>

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails had returned from their test flight and were back in Tails' lab. Tails was playing around with his Miles Electric mumbling to himself. "Alright, I'll just iron out the bugs on this radar and then we can…"<br>"Hey Tails! What's up? Something about a radar?"  
>"How'd you guess? In the past few weeks I've been working on a radar for my device that can search for the chaos emeralds. I call it the Chaos Radar!"<br>"Really? Why didn't you tell me this before? Let's try it out!"  
>"Hold on, Sonic. I was just fixing any bugs I overlooked… Just a little bit more… Yep, it should be good to go!" Tails turned the Miles Electric which was facing the back around and pressed a button. The screen showed a grid map, and there was a slow beeping sound. "We just need to move around the map on the radar and it'll search for emeralds. If the beeping sound gets faster, that means we're getting closer to an emerald and vice versa. This'll really help us out finding the emeralds." Tails moved the circle pad on the system to move the map around. BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… the beep sounded every three seconds. Then suddenly, it picked up. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. "Alright! We're getting warmer!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP "Just a bit further…" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP "There's one, right there!" Tails shouted out.<br>"Where is it?" Sonic asked in excitement, and snatched the system out of Tails' hands.  
>"Not too far, it's located in the outskirts of Shikokou."<br>"Awesome, come on! Let's find that emerald!" Sonic shouted in joy as he pointed to the door.  
>"Let's take the Death Cyclone. We wanna make sure we'll be fine."<p>

The Death Cyclone took to the skies once more in search of the chaos emerald. The Miles Electric was sitting on the dashboard with the Chaos Radar on, like a GPS. "It'll be about a minute until we get there. There shouldn't be anything getting in the way during the trip, so it'll be smooth sailing." Tails stated as he was piloting the robot.  
>"Nothing gettin' in the way, huh? Then what's that?"<br>"Huh? What is it?"  
>"Um… Take a look for yourself…" Sonic asked pointing outside.<p>

Sonic did take a look, and he was greeted by a huge, centipede creature flying in the sky, but it looked strange. Not just because it was a huge flying centipede but also the face looked freaky and it's colour was unlike regular centipedes.

* * *

><p><strong>Music - <strong>_Night of Fate_ from _Kingdom Hearts_

"No way! What is it?"  
>"I'd say it's a centipede, but if so, it's the biggest anthropod I ever seen."<br>"Whatever, shoot now, think later! Let's take this creep down!" Tails pushed the button for the machine gun and then the fingers on the robot's left hand began rapidly firing bullets. RAT-A-TAT-TAT – but nothing happened. The enemy was unscratched.  
>"Oh man! Looks like it's immune to the machine gun!"<br>Sonic chuckled softly. "Hey Tails, let me have a shot! I wanted to have some fun!"  
>Tails opened up the cockpit window. "Good luck, Sonic!"<p>

Sonic jumped out of the cockpit, grabbed onto the robot's left foot, leapt up, climbed it's right hand and then leapt up onto the roof. Sonic did a fighting position with a smirk on his face. "You want some of me? No problem!" He leapt off the robot and rolled into a ball spinning in mid-air. He locked onto his target and then sped up, spinning towards it. Upon impact, he rolled down it from head to tail, cutting it in the middle as he went down. Then, when he reached the end he leapt up and charged towards it. "Thanks, I've gotten a kick out of this!" He struck with a full-force kick, finishing it off. Then he dashed forward and landed on the top of the robot. As the centipede foe fell to the ground, it exploded in purple.

"Sonic, was that… a demon?"  
>"Could be. I dunno if it had anything to do with Ema-cabbage, but right now I just wanna get that emerald."<p>

* * *

><p>The Death Cyclone reached it's destination not too long after the battle. Sonic leapt off it's roof and Tails opened up the cockpit window and flew out of it, grabbing the Miles Electric on his way out. He looked at the Chaos Radar again. "Alright, just a few miles in that direction…" Tails informed, pointing ahead of him.<p>

The two took off and reached the emerald. It was the colour purple, but it looked translucent instead of opaque like it usually does. Unfortunately, Sonic didn't take the time to notice. "Yup, there it is!" He ran towards it.  
>"Wait, Sonic! It looks different!"<br>Sonic picked it up right away. "It looks like a chaos emerald to me. Well, that's the first one!" And then…  
>SMASH!<p>

"What the-? No way!" The emerald shattered into several pieces. Just suddenly – all Sonic was doing was holding it. Sonic crouched down to examine the pieces. Tails approached Sonic and examined too.  
>"It doesn't make sense to me. Why would it just break in someone's hand?"<br>Sonic picked up a shard and held it up to show Tails. "Tails, take a look! Not only is the colour more faint than usual, but you can see through it a little. I think maybe it's fake!"  
>Tails applied his palm to his forehead. "That's what I was trying to tell you!"<br>"Well what do you know, you figured it out. I guess you're smarter than I thought."  
>"Uuugh… Is that…?"<br>Emakarou revealed himself to Sonic and Tails, leaving them trapped. Tails began to quiver in fear as the demon stood before the two of him. Even Sonic looked intimidated, a rare event.

* * *

><p><strong>Music - <strong>_Crisis _from _Persona 3_

"I don't like this guy either, Tails. I hate to admit it, but right now I'm really scared…"  
>Emakarou held up the <strong>real<strong> purple emerald. "Is this what you're looking for?"  
>"Hey, that's the chaos emerald! The real one! Give it to us now!"<br>"Okay, here it is! And while we're at it, how about I give you a million rings? Think about it, why would I just give the emerald to you?"  
>"Seesh! Take a chill pill."<br>"I have something else…" Emakarou revealed that he had found the white chaos emerald.  
>"No way, you've already found two!" Sonic stopped to think for a quick moment. "Now that I think about it, you must've set up that fake emerald as a trap! This was all part of the plan!"<br>"Congratulations! I used the power of the chaos emerald to create a fake duplicate of the emerald I had in my possession. It's easy to create a fake emerald, but even easier to use it to trick imbeciles like you."  
>"Now listen here! My friend here can build robots and machines!" Sonic folded his arms and looked at his shoes. "Well I never went to school but… That's not the point!"<br>"Enough of the talk and get with the action! Looks like the first example of my power I gave you wasn't enough for you, so I'll leave you with one last example." Emakarou clenched the two emeralds in his hands as the two heroes stood and watched to see what he was about to do. Then, something happened – a time portal opened up.  
>"A time portal… So… he can perform time travel!"<br>Then he clutched Sonic's arm aggressively. "Now, let me show you what I can really do!"  
>"Wait, what are you—" Sonic has no time to react before he was unwillingly pulled into the time portal.<br>"SONIC! HEY, GIVE HIM BACK!" Tails shouted at the time portal when it closed. Tails was still recovering from his experience. "Where did this guy come from? What does he want? But what's most important right now, what's he gonna do with Sonic?"

* * *

><p><strong>January 5, 2515<br>Shikokou, Kyukai**

**Music -** _Event: 3 Black Noises _from _Sonic Adventure 2_

Sonic and Emakarou came out another time portal, somewhere in the future. Emakarou landed on his feet, but Sonic fell to the ground face-first. When he got up, he couldn't believe his eyes. He was at Shikokou in a demolished state – the buildings and structures were collapsing or had already collapsed, people's disenigrated bodies were lying on the ground and the sky was full of depressing gray clouds. This was the worst thing Sonic had ever witnessed – it took a while for him to react.

"Everything, Everyone… The city is all gone! You've demolished everything! That's why you lead me here, isn't it? This is what you're going to do to the future! Take a look at this. Are you happy?"  
>"Ha ha ha! Of course I am, the sight of the city burnt to the ground is too wonderful - Unfortunately, it's only in an alternate timeline. Although considering what you're up against, I don't think you'll have much luck changing this."<br>"You're a monster! I thought Eggman was no good, you're a hundred times worse than him!"  
>"And that's not all - This is only Shikokou. By now I will have destroyed not only Kyukai but the rest of the world."<br>"So wait, what date is it? Now, in the future?"  
>"The date I brought you to is December 1, 2515. Exactly five hundred years after the dreaded day."<br>"The dreaded day?"  
>"I think you know what it means."<br>"Just tell me. Tell me everything!"  
>"You little bastard. Fine, if you say so. You know about the chaos emeralds, I take it?"<br>"Yeah, I know about them. If I collect all seven, I'll be able to transform – It's called a Super transformation."  
>"You fool! All this time you've been misusing the emeralds, and you don't even know it!"<br>"W-what? Misusing them?"  
>"Let me start from the start. You see, the chaos emeralds were created in Takashima thousands of years ago by another ancient demon of my blood. The emeralds were originally created for evil, to destroy cities. I come from a family of demons, all of which have been collecting the emeralds to destroy the world."<br>"For evil? You're kidding!"  
>"With all seven emeralds gathered, the world can be destroyed. And this is what it'll look like once I have destroyed it!"<br>"Wait, tell me the rest."  
>"I was the second last in the family. The only ones still alive are me and the last, who was born soon after me. When I was defeated in the war and was sealed away, I awoke early from my sleep. With all seven emeralds I can transform Super. The Super transformation was originally meant to destroy the world, and you've been using it to protect it. You fool!"<br>"I don't care if it's for evil, I use the chaos emeralds for good, it doesn't matter what you say! I've even saved the world heaps of times with them! So just leave!"  
>"You'll have to make me!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Music - <strong>_Boss: Gun Mobile_ from _Sonic Adventure 2_

Sonic and Emakarou were staring each other down before the battle. After a while, Emakarou grew weary.  
>"Enough!" The two started to fight head-on. Sonic threw several punches but none of them connected due to his opponent's incredible reflexes. When he was open, Emakarou attacked Sonic with a kick to the lower torso, causing him to fly backward. Sonic managed to land on his feet, but he didn't have much more energy to fight. Awaiting his doom as Emakarou ominously walked toward him, Sonic took the time to think to himself.<br>_Uh oh, I'm in trouble now! I can't fight him, not like this. I gotta try to run away. It's my only option._

Emakarou unexpectedly broke out of the walk and dashed towards his opponent ready to strike. Sonic quickly got up and tried to back up, hoping he didn't get hit. Soon he regained some of his energy. Only a tiny bit, but it was enough to pick up the pace. He curled up into a ball and rolled in one spot, charging his spin dash. Then, the moment before he was about to get hit with a kick, He rolled a few feet away, and it seemed he was getting away for a moment. Unfortunately, Emakarou was capable of teleporting, and he teleported towards Sonic. He broke out of the spin dash and did a backflip to evade another attack. Suddenly, he found an opportunity to strike, so he landed three full-force punches to the chest.

"Was that supposed to merely tickle me or was that actually an attack?"  
>"Oh no…!"<br>In the blink of an eye, Emakarou shot his fist towards Sonic's stomach to stop him for good. Sonic was left aching in pain as he barely managed to stand up.  
>"I can't fight anymore…" Sonic weakly said as he collapsed to the ground.<br>"I thought you would have learned from last time not to mess with me, but then you decide to throw that weak excuse for an attack at me."  
>"What… What are you going to do now?"<br>"I don't think it would be worth letting you live. I'd much rather leave you here while I go back so you can reflect on what a fool you are."  
>"So… I could stay here… forever?"<br>He opened up a time portal to take him back to the present. "Don't worry, in a matter of a year this is what the world will be anyway." He walked into the portal leaving Sonic behind.  
>"No! Don't leave me here!" Sonic crawled forward hoping he would reach the portal in time to return to the present. <em>It's no good. There's no way I can reach it time… I need a bit of energy left… Just a tiny bit… I can't stay here!<em> Then suddenly, as the portal was about to close, Sonic felt a tiny surge of power left. Not dawdling for a split second, he sprung forward praying he would make it time and, at the very last moment, reached out and got pulled into the portal.


	8. The First Battle

**January 5, 2015  
>Shikokou, Kyukai<strong>

Nighttime had fallen upon Kyukai, and Tails had gone back to his lab. He tried to take his mind off of Sonic by tinkering around with a few things, but it was no good. Tails looked out the window. "Sonic, please… don't be dead! Wherever you are, come back! Sonic!"  
>"You wanted me, Tails?"<br>He turned back to see his best friend standing right before him. "Sonic! You're alright! Boy, am I glad you're here!"  
>"Well, not exactly…"<br>"Huh? What do you mean?"  
>"When that guy pulled me into the portal, he took me to the future… the future after he ruined the world with the chaos emeralds…"<br>"Whoa, really? That sounds really scary…"  
>"It was! The city was destroyed, he had killed the thousands of people… the adults, teenagers, even the kids…" Sonic turned his head around with a look of horror on his face. "It was the worst thing I had ever seen in my life… And I've seen a lot, you would know." Sonic remembered something and turned his head back to Tails. "But guess what? He told me all about himself and the chaos emeralds."<br>"So he told you about the chaos emeralds… what did he say?"  
>"Alright, here's the story. It could take a while, so make yourself comfy."<p>

Sonic told Tails everything – the demons, the chaos emeralds, how he got to the present… Eventually Tails had heard enough.

"So that's what he's doing here, and the origins of the chaos emeralds…"  
>"I can tell already, he's ruthless. I don't know if there's much we can do against him…"<br>"I'm sorry to say, but the Death Cyclone and Chaos Radar are all I've got. I can't help you out much more."  
>"Alright, well for now let's get some rest. We have no idea where he is now, and we're too tired to come up with a plan."<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yuki and Kaori were still wandering the city. They had to settle down somewhere.<br>"Yuki, what do we do out here? I'm getting scared."  
>"Awww, do you want your teddy bear? Seriously, it's just the dark, stupid."<br>"Could you please stop that? I'm Kaori, not Stupid!"  
>"I know, let's split up to find somewhere to sleep. I'll look around here, and you…"<br>"No way!"  
>"You didn't even let me finish!"<br>"I know what you're trying to do!"  
>"You look somewhere in the wilderness. If you find somewhere, don't come back and tell me, someone could take that spot. I'll know if you—"<p>

Yuki was interrupted by a growl in the air, far away.  
>"Aaahh!" Kaori grabbed onto Yuki's arm. "What was that? What's going on?"<br>Yuki shoved Kaori away. "Don't touch me, nitwit!"  
>"Did you even hear that sound in the air?"<p>

Then, out of nowhere appeared two terrifying creatures about the same size as Yuki and Kaori with several arms and hideous faces.  
>"Those are demons alright!"<br>"Wh… What do we do? Don't just stand there, fight them!"  
>Yuki moaned in agony. "You're such a pain! Can't you do anything yourself?"<br>One of the demons managed to close in on Kaori and slash her arm. "AAAAHHH!" The attack left a cut running down her left arm. "For all that is holy, just fight!"  
>"Darn it!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Music - <strong>_Unavoidable Battle_ from _Persona 3_

Yuki held up his hands and kept them positioned. Suddenly, after a short while purple aura began to cover his hands as a ball of ki was formed in his hands, growing bigger and bigger. Eventually when it was big enough, he clenched his fists and raised them above his head, with some of the ki in each of them. "Reaper Crasher!" He flung one hand forward firing the ki in that hand, striking the demon on the right. Then, he flung forward the other hand and fired at the demon on the left. Then, he crossed his arms in an X position, and then shot out the last of the ki in both and struck both demons a second time. They each exploded in purple.

**[Stop Music]**

After witnessing the battle Kaori managed to get up shaking. "W-what was that?"  
>Yuki didn't listen and instead examined the purple remaining on the ground.<br>"Did Emakarou create those demons? And if he did, why would he go after me?"  
>"There better be no more… please let there not be any more…"<br>Yuki looked around and waited a while. "No, I think we're okay." Then suddenly, he picked up something. "Wait a minute! I sense a battle power! And it's an incredible one!"  
>"Are you serious? Please tell me you're joking."<br>"No… I can tell, there's definitely a strong presence somewhere near…"  
>"Wait, is it... No way! It can't be!"<p>

**Music - **_Persona Invocation _from _Persona 3_

"Get out of here, now!"  
>Kaori started to shake in fear taking steps backwards. She knew she had to run, so she nodded and tried to run. But then, this presence appeared out of nowhere, right in front of her.<br>"Look out, you idiot!"  
>He kicked Kaori in her chest, sending her flying away.<br>"It's you again! You just can't leave me alone, huh?"  
>Emakarou stood right before Yuki, both angrily staring into each other's eyes. Yuki didn't show any sign of fear against this demon, as opposed to Kaori.<br>"Listen. I'm going to ask you this one last time. Join me! Imagine taking over this sad planet Earth and sealing away its future, along with those of everybody on it! There's no way you can refuse!"  
>"I hate the world myself, but I wouldn't let it get destroyed by the likes of you!"<br>Emakarou raised his voice in irritation. "Just think about it one last time! Once you refuse, you can never change your mind! You will regret it!"  
>"For the last time, no! I'll never join you! Get out of here, you're making me sick!"<br>"You idiot! You've made a big mistake! You'll pay for this!" He charged toward Yuki, So Yuki had no choice to fight him.

**[Stop Music]**

* * *

><p>Sonic could hear the racket going outside and had to wake up to see what was going on. He opened the door and tried to open his eyes. It was windy and chilly at night time but Sonic had been running in much colder environments. "I don't know what's going on, but this is the second time in a row I've had to wake up from a dream about chilli dogs!" He could sense and hear two strong powers in a heated battle. "Yep, just another day for me." Sonic snuck up to Tails and grabbed the Miles Electric on his side. He turned on the Chaos Radar to see how many chaos emeralds there were. Two emeralds were near. "Thank god, he hasn't gotten any more." He put the Miles Electric back, slipped on his shoes and headed out for the door. "Yeah, it's him again. I gotta go out and fight him. Y'know how it is for me!" The moment he went outside, he started to get chills. <em>Darn it! I'm never this afraid! I gotta feeling this might be it…<em>

**Music - **_Unavoidable Battle _from _Persona 3_

The two were rapidly throwing punches and kicks at each other, evading them with zero effort. Yuki managed to connect one small hit, which he followed by three more punches. He chuckled with an evil look on his face, and was ready to send him flying off with a kick, but as he raised his knee, Emakarou recovered and flung his left arm upward, hitting Yuki in the chin and sending him flying in the sky. He flew upward, and when he reached him he flew around him and kicked him in the back sending him flying the other direction. Then, he disappeared into thin air, and then as Yuki recovered, he reappeared right behind him, and smashed him on the skull with both his hands. Yuki was sent falling to the ground. Emakarou slowly descended right in front of Yuki with his arms folded.

Yuki tried to move his right hand only to realise that his body was paralysed. Emakarou stood before Yuki with a smirk on his face. Kaori watched in confusion. _What's going on now? Why is he just standing there? He has the perfect chance to finish him off! I bet he's planning something…_ "Hey, Look out!"  
>"I can't move by body, dummy! Man, I really wish you were in my position right now."<br>Then, Emakarou grabbed Yuki's arm and helped him up. "What're you up to now?" Emakarou threw Yuki several feet away, then began charging ki in his hands.  
><em>Wait a minute, I think I recognise that… Isn't that the same move Yuki did before? N-no way!<em>  
>Sure enough, he clenched the ki in his hands and then began firing one shot from each of his hands, both hitting Yuki in mid-air, and then crossed his arms together to shoot the rest, launching him even further away.<br>_Yeah, it's the same thing Yuki did! But how did he know it all of a sudden? What is this?  
><em>Emakarou teleported towards Yuki again. "You're stubborn, aren't you? Anyone normal would've died."  
><em>That's the… But how do you know the…<em> Yuki then realised he was thinking and not actually speaking. He managed to speak a few words softly. "How do you know the Reaper Crash?"  
>"I read your abilities and learnt to use them for myself. I just need to concentrate on someone standing before me and then I remember and can use their powers." He then looked behind him to see Kaori, who began to shake again, this time even more intensely. "You wouldn't have any powers, at least none worth using for myself. I can tell you're even worse a fighter than he is."<br>"Yeah, I'm gonna die if I stay here any longer." Kaori turned her head to Yuki. "Okay, it looks like you'll have to defend him for yourself! I'm outta here!" She made a futile attempt to escape from Emakarou, but he simply just teleported in front of her and broke her leg.  
>Yuki felt the need to give Kaori his two cents. "Wow, great escape plan dimwit! That was totally gonna work, now wasn't it?"<br>Kaori collapsed onto the floor unable to move. "Wait, what're you thinking about doing?"  
>Emakarou pressed his foot down on Kaori's chest. "If he's such a pushover, I can only imagine how weak you'd be. I'll finish you off first, seeing as I've already started."<br>"No way! Not me! Wait!" Emakarou pushed his foot down harder and harder until Kaori began to shout out in pain. Then he began stomping repeatedly as she shouted more. He eventually stopped and began kicking her in the chin over and over again until he decided it was enough.  
>"I've done enough. Just one more blow and you'll die in an instant." Emakarou turned his head over to Yuki. "What a disappointment! After years of sleep I don't even get anybody decent to fight! Finding the chaos emeralds will be too easy!" His frown then turned into a smirk. "Oh well. That means no one can stop me from getting all of them then!" He raised the opposite hand he pinned Kaori with and charged up for a finishing blow. Suddenly, he felt a gust of wind fly past him. A blue ball homed towards him at super speed, only for him to punch it away, uncurling Sonic and revealing himself.<p>

"You! There's no getting rid of you, is there!"  
>"You missed one small detail – I can't give up!"<br>It was Sonic's turn to face Emakarou in a seemingly hopeless battle. Sonic leapt backwards and stood there waiting for a hit. Emakarou charged toward Sonic charging a punch. Sonic stepped to the side and then rolled around him and raised his knee for a kick in hopes of getting at least one hit in. Emakarou blocked it and countered with a chop to the neck.

"We don't have necks, so between the head and the body."  
>Hey! No breaking the fourth wall in the middle of a battle scene!<p>

Emakarou began firing ki blasts at Sonic. Sonic had to outrun them and tried to find a spot where he could attack him. He circled around the back and launched a roundhouse kick. He then went to the front and began rapidly firing kicks one after the other, finishing off with another roundhouse kick. Sonic began to chuckle to himself, thinking he had the upper hand now. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Very wrong.  
>The scars and bruises that were on Emakarou's chest from the attacks magically disappeared, and he seemed to have inflicted no damage at all. Sonic was left in shock. <em>He… he's unbelievable! He's gotta be the strongest guy I've ever faced!<em>  
>Then, without any time to react, Emakarou launched a full force kick to Sonic's torso sending him flying backwards and crashing into a building. <em>That's all I can take… I don't think I'll be able to fight anymore… <em>He could see a figure walking towards him with his blurry vision. _What have I gotten myself into? If I died like this without even putting up a fight, I'd be… _His thought was interrupted by a painful stomp on his chest. Emakarou was brutally stomping on his chest to finish him off. Sonic was screaming in pain as he helplessly lied on the ground being stomped to death. "AAAAHHH! AAAAAAHHHHH!" He suddenly stomped, only to proceed to the face. Sonic was in more pain than before now that he was stomping on his face. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Yuki was able to get up with some energy left. He could see Sonic suffering. "Oh, it's him. Heh. It's fun watching him get beaten." He heard somebody calling for him in a weak tone. He walked over to Kaori. "After he's done with him, he's gonna finish you next."  
>"Help him… You have the perfect chance to attack him."<br>"No! I ain't savin' his life!"  
>"H… hey, you!"<br>Yuki looked ahead to see Sonic calling for him.  
>"I said no! Just die!"<br>"I bet you're too scared to fight him, aren't cha?"  
>"Just shut up!" Yuki turned away and walked out of the fight.<br>"Aww, what's the matter, chicken?"  
>Yuki stopped. "Did you just call me a chicken?"<br>"That's right, you're a chicken! Buck Buck Buck Brrawk! Buck Buck Buck Brrawk! Chicken! Buck Buck Buck Brrawk!"  
>"Shut up!" Yuki went running toward Emakarou. The moment he turned around, he punched him in the chest, and then followed by two more punches and then kicked him in the groin.<br>"Darn it! I went too easy on you! I'll escape for now… Next time, I'll kill you all!" Emakarou teleported away from the battle.

**[Stop Music]**

* * *

><p>Yuki sighed in relief. "He's finally gone." He looked down to the battered hedgehog. "By the way, I didn't do it to save you or her."<br>Kaori managed to get up slowly. "Thanks. I thought we'd all be dead!"  
>"What did I just say?"<br>"Right." She turned her head to Sonic. "And yeah, he's always been like this."  
>"Always been like this? I've only known you for one day!"<br>"You just love arguing, don't you?"  
>"Hey, where do you have to sleep?"<br>Kaori took a step towards Sonic and shook her head. "Do you have anywhere we can crash?"  
>"I was sleeping in my best friend's lab. You can both sleep there tonight if you help me out!"<br>Kaori got out a small tied bag and untied it to reach in for three green beans.  
>"Beans? What are you, my mum getting me to eat my vegetables?"<br>"These are called senzu beans. My dad used these. If you eat one, you're energy and strength will fully restore." She handed one over to Sonic and then ate one for herself.  
>After chewing it and then swallowing it Sonic leapt up in the air with a "Yaahooo!"<br>"Feeling better now?"  
>Sonic replied by running up the building behind him and then jumping back down. "Seems like it."<br>Kaori handed out the third senzu bean to Yuki. "Now it's your turn. Don't worry, they'll work!"  
>Yuki shoved Kaori's hand away. "No way! I don't need it."<br>"You do need it, thank you very much!" Kaori shoved the bean in Yuki's mouth and made him chew it. _I'm feeding him like a baby!_ Eventually Yuki ate all of it. "Oh, you're finished!"  
>"You can sleep with us now if you want. C'mon, follow me to the lab!"<br>"Sonic, right? Are you sure it'll be okay with your friend?  
>"Sure it will! He's a really great kid! I can sleep with him and you two sleep in my bed."<br>"Yuki, let's go!"  
>"We can't trust him!"<br>"We're gonna have to trust him if we want any chance of beating the demon. After all, he's on our side."  
>Yuki shoved Kaori away and shoved his face in Sonic's. "Just to make sure you know… I don't like you."<p> 


	9. New Alliances

**January 6, 2015  
>Shikokou, Kyukai<strong>

Yuki and Kaori slept with Sonic and Tails for the night, much to Yuki's frustration. When they woke up Sonic told Tails about last night.

"So are they on our side now?"  
>"Do you think they should tag along?"<br>"I don't see why not!"  
>Sonic wrapped his arms around the two new faces. "Okay. Welcome aboard!"<br>"Okay, let's get started on training!"  
>"You mean right now? Shouldn't we wait a bit?" Kaori asked.<br>"I can't wait for anything." Sonic replied.  
>"Well, are we supposed to train in here? I think it'd be too crowded."<br>Tails walked to the door. "No, there's an area out in the back I made specifically for training. I think you'll like it, check it out!"  
>Sonic followed Tails outside and then turned his head back over to Yuki and Kaori. "He's always making great stuff, so keep your hopes high!" Kaori followed after Sonic, then Yuki.<p>

Tails revealed another building behind. Inside it was a large room with yellow walls and gray floor with a octagon pattern just like the lab. The space was entirely free to move around in and there was nothing but a touch screen at the back.  
>"Woah, this place is huge! Why didn't I ever notice it was behind the lab?"<br>"Um… is this it? I don't mean so sound rude but, this doesn't look very great." Kaori examined.  
>Tails walked up to the touch screen. "This is the exciting part right here. You can choose different obstacles, hazards and even enviroments. Aside from preparing for fights, this room was made to prepare us for anywhere we end up going."<br>"So, does that mean we can be ready for everything?"  
>"It'll help us, yes. But if we want any chance against the demon we're gonna have to train here every day. I want the three of you to spar each other at least once a day, but try to have about three matches."<p>

Sonic walked up to the touch screen and examined the options.  
>Kaori felt the need to ask Tails a question. "Wait, what if something happens? Is this safe?"<br>"Yep. It's all polygons, so you can't get hurt."  
>Sonic ran back to the others. "I'm bored talking about this thing. Let's start training!"<br>Tails nodded. "Let's see which two go first. We won't pick any settings for now, I just want you to get into the hang of training with eachother. Now, I think I'll pair up…"  
>"…Me against him." Sonic butted in as he pointed at Yuki.<br>"Right, um…" Tails looked at Yuki and then Kaori. "Kaori, do you know his name yet?"  
>Kaori shook her head. "I don't know if we'll get to know his name, really."<br>Yuki sighed. "It's Yuki the Hedgehog."  
>"Right, Yuki! You're up against Sonic!"<br>"Why do I have to train with him?"  
>Sonic rubbed his index finger against his nose starching it with his usual cocky smirk. "I wanna see if you really are tough."<br>"You act too confident. You're probably not that great."  
>"Believe me, Sonic is the fastest and strongest in the world! He's been saving the world before I met him!"<br>"Alright, Yuji. Let's start training."  
>"But I don't wanna!"<br>"Okay, I'll train with him!"  
>"I can tell that'd be a boring fight."<br>"You're not very friendly, huh?"  
>"Leave yourself out of this!"<br>"Which one of you is—"  
>"Fine! Me and him!"<br>"It's about time!"

Sonic chuckled as he stretched his legs as usual, then came dashing toward Yuki. Yuki hit Sonic in the face three times, punched him stronger in the stomach, crouched down and sweeped his leg to trip him over. Sonic did a backflip and leapt over Yuki and kicked him in the back, then grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Yuki managed to leapt off the wall and shot a ki blast at him at point blank range. Sonic ran up the wall and out ran the continues ki blasts Yuki was shooting until Sonic leapt off and hit Yuki In the head with a homing attack.

Tails and Kaori watched.  
>"I can tell Sonic got stronger since I last saw him! He's also gotten even faster!"<br>"Yuki's also pretty strong. He must've done some sort of training when he was younger…"  
>Tails looked at his Miles Electric to look at the time and found out it was lunchtime. Tails called out to the two Hedgehogs sparring. "Hey, it's time to eat!"<br>Sonic, delighted to hear the news, shoved Yuki aside and ran out the door.

Everyone went back into the lab where Sonic, Kaori and Tails began stuffing themselves with food. On the table there was traditional food like Domburi, Tonkatsu, Katsu Curry, Udon Noodles and Miso Soup. Yuki was sitting in the corner watching them. "Do you guys always eat like this?"  
>Sonic tried to talk with all the rice in his mouth, but his attempt was futile. He had to swallow everything first. "You're lucky we haven't eaten your portion yet. You better eat it while it's here!"<br>Yuki lowered his head. "I'm not hungry anyway."  
>Everybody else kept eating rapidly. "Kao-Tan*, let's have an eating contest! Try to beat 20 serves!"<br>Kaori swallowed the masses of food in her mouth to talk to Yuki. "Hey Yuki, you still don't want yours? Cos I'll eat it!" She reached over to the centre of the table to grab Yuki's portion only to find it was gone. She looked over to see Sonic was slumping on his seat and let out a massive burp. "Hey! I wanted the rest!"  
>"It wasn't yours in the first place, anyway."<p>

Sonic and Yuki walked out to resume training. "Now that I've eaten, I'll have heaps more energy! Yumi probably won't have much fight in him seeing as he didn't eat."  
>"It's Yuki, you idiot!"<br>"Great, now he's gonna start calling him names!"  
>Sonic looked over at Kaori. "He's a really friendly guy, huh Kao-Tan?"<br>Kaori looked confused. "He's the polar opposite. Why'd you say that?" She didn't seem to understand that Sonic was being sarcastic.  
>Tails taught this to Kaori. "What Sonic just said was what we call sarcasm. It's modern-day talk. Sarcasm is when one used irony to taunt somebody. In other words, when Sonic said Yuki was friendly he actually meant he was mean. Understand now?"<br>Kaori tried to get that through her head. "I understand… I guess. The future is really confusing, huh?"  
>Sonic got ready to spar with Yuki again. "Just cos this is training, doesn't mean you can take it lightly! I'm going to beat you up!"<br>"Heh. Let's just wait and see."

* * *

><p>That night, after most of the people had gone to sleep Shadow was skating through Takashima looking for somebody in particular.<p>

"No one defeats me and gets away with it alive! Emakarou, wherever you are I will find you and settle the score!"

**Music - **_All Hail Shadow_ by _Crush 40_

Shadow skated through the jungle as fast as possible, going up and down, skating up loops and leaping from platform to platform when he came across a handful of demons. He chuckled to himself as he pulled out the green chaos emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

He teleported to the middle, beat up the ones around him, and then, the rest of the demons grabbed him in an attempt to crowd him and beat him up. Shadow had his arms in an X position, glowing red.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

A huge field of power surrounded him as all the demons were knocked out of the way. After this was done with, Shadow looked around to see that they were all defeated. He saw one of the demons trying to get up, so he delivered a sharp kick to the neck, finishing him off.

"Is that the best you got for me?" Shadow called out to Emakarou.

He continued his search, proceeding to the village, where more demons were awaiting him. He leapt off the cliff and as he was flying through the air, he used another chaos control to teleport behind the first one, delivered a powerful blow, teleported to the next to do the same, rinse and repeat for every other one there. Ready to fight off another wave of demons, he started his chaos boost, swerving in and out hitting every demon on the scene. He just missed the last one, which immediately after he passed, he stopped so shoulder him from behind.

"Heh. That was preschool work."

**Music - **_Night of Fate _from _Kingdom Hearts_

"Nice job, Shadow. Now I know at least you can put up a fight."  
>"Oh, so now you've decided to show yourself? I've been looking forward to this!"<br>"What are you so excited about? Don't you realise you're a shrimp compared to me?"  
>"That was because I was just going easy on you. I had no idea how strong you'd really be, so I got careless. Now that I know what I'm up against, I'll know to unleash my ultimate weapon."<br>Emakarou chuckled with delight. "I couldn't be more excited to see this."  
>Shadow skated forward madly when the demon backed up and began to fly away.<br>"What? You're running away?"  
>"No, I want to get the most entertainment out of you! You'll have to catch me!"<br>Shadow easily accomplished this feat with a chaos control. Then, he grabbed the demon, swung him around and tossed him away. Then he began charging red glowing energy into his hands – he was concentrating the chaos blast into his hands.

"Here's a little treat for you! CHAOS BLAST!"

He shot the energy that would usually be surrounding him out of his hands, aimed directly toward his opponent. Unfortunately for Shadow, the demon managed to catch it with his own hands. He threw it back so fast that Shadow had no time to dodge and was once again hit by his own attack. Before falling face first, Shadow back flipped off the ground fifty feet in the air and homed onto his foe with an aerial chaos boost, following him through Takashima while attempting to land a blow. The two moved at incredible pace from the village to the wilderness. Eventually Shadow lost patience.

"I'm sick of this!"

He used a chaos control and disappeared from Emakarou's sight. He tapped him on the shoulder, and as he turned around landed as many blows as he could while he had the chance. However, when he threw one more punch forward the demon caught it, punched him full force, kicked him sending him flying backwards and then fired a blast of energy. The two descended to the ground with Shadow all battered and bruised.

"Where's that ultimate weapon of yours you were talking about? I was hoping you could show me! Maybe it'll be able to inflict a little bit of damage!"  
>Shadow's frown turned to a smirk. "Heh heh. Oh, don't you worry." He raised his left hand in the air, charging something up.<br>"Woah… I sense his power raising by the second… this must be an incredible move!"  
>Shadow was charging it more and more until eventually it was ready. "Here's just a little going away present for you!"<br>"No way! This attack is too powerful to even block!"  
>"CHAOS…" Then, he shot a seven yellow spears of energy forward at the speed of light. "…SPEAR!"<br>Just when it looked like Shadow had finally turned the tide, the demon shot the same spears. The chaos spears collided with each other, leaving Shadow shocked.  
>"I… I don't believe this! He learnt the chaos spear too! AAAARRRGGH!"<br>After Shadow fired his seventh and last spear, Emakarou's last spear hit Shadow, leaving a harmful wound in his chest.

**Music - **_Event: 3 Black Noises _from _Sonic Adventure 2_

"That's all I got… And I can't use that attack again. I give up – you've beaten me."  
>"Normally, I'd just finish you off now and get you out of my way, but I'm in a good mood so, I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse."<br>"What offer is that? I can't wait."  
>"Join forces with me and kill Emayuki and Sonic."<br>The second name listed caught Shadow's attention. "Wait, you know Sonic?"  
>"I've fought him three times, and none of those times he put up much of a fight."<br>_That doesn't sound like Sonic… He's always beaten me… Then again, this guy is much stronger than I am…  
><em>"And who is this other guy?"  
>"He seems to be working with Sonic. To be honest, he's actually caught my interest. Now that I think about it, just kill Sonic and get Emayuki to join us."<br>"Do you honestly think I would join forces with the likes of you?"  
>"Listen! You can't beat me. If you continue to try to defeat me, I will kill you."<br>_To be honest, I don't know if I can defeat this guy. It seems that no matter what I try, he'll still beat me. What do I do?_  
>"I am still waiting! How long do you intend to keep me waiting for an answer? If you still refuse, I won't let you get away alive!"<br>Shadow aggressively stared at his fists looking as if he were going over the decision. _Darn, where did I leave my chocolate? I could've sworn I had half of my chocolate left!_ _But more importantly, should I really trust this guy? If he's asking me to kill Sonic, I don't know how I should think! I can't just keep going up against him like this… Uuuhh!_  
>Shadow ultimately made up his mind. "Sorry. I refuse."<br>"But that's not fair! It was a really good offer!"

* * *

><p><strong>ALTERNATE ENDING<strong>

_But more importantly, should I really trust this guy? If he's asking me to kill Sonic, I don't know how I should think! I can't just keep going up against him like this… Uuuhh!_  
>Shadow ultimately made up his mind. "Fine. I'll do it!"<p>

* * *

><p>*Kao-Tan is what Sonic calls Kaori<p> 


	10. Sonic vs Shadow

**January 7, 2015  
>Shikokou, Kyukai<strong>

"Hey, Yuki! Get off of your fat, lazy bum and get us some emeralds!"

Yuki, Tails and Kaori all woke up to Sonic's verbal abuse. It was another morning in Shikokou, so it was time to search for more chaos emeralds. Everyone gathered around as Tails searched for the Emeralds on the Chaos Radar.  
>"Find any emeralds, Tails?"<br>"I'll find something, just a second."  
>"Find any emeralds, Tails?"<br>"I told you, be patient!"  
>"Find any emeralds? Find any emeralds? FIND ANY EMERALDS?"<br>Yuki couldn't stand Sonic anymore and punched him in the face knocking him down.  
>"I think he deserved it."<br>"As uncalled for as that was, I have to agree with you…"  
>"Hey you guys, I found an emerald!"<br>Sonic leapt right back up, instantly becoming conscious again from the news.  
>"Whereisit?" Sonic asked as fast as he could run.<br>"It's in Takashima. It seems to be on the move though, so I think it might be the demon…"  
>"Then how do we get it? We can't fight him head on – we've already established that." Kaori clarified.<br>"How many emeralds is it?" Sonic asked.  
>"It's just one… the demon had two, didn't he? Maybe it's somebody else after the emeralds…"<br>"Well no one can be any tougher than the demon, so there's nothing to lose. I'll go get it myself!" Sonic headed out the door.  
>"Sonic, come back! I don't think it's safe…"<br>"You know I'll come back, right? Well, see ya!"  
>"Hold on! If you're sure about going by yourself, at least let me hand you this." Tails went over to grab a modern looking yellow wristwatch.<br>"Um, I honestly think checking the time won't help much."  
>"That's no wristwatch! It's a device that lets you communicate with the Miles Electric! That way, I can keep in touch with you! Of course, it also doubles as a wristwatch."<br>Sonic put it on his wrist. "Yeah, I'll see you later!" He ran out and headed for Takashima.

* * *

><p><strong>Music - <strong>_Into The Wind _by _Crush 40_

Sonic was running through Shikokou, excited to be able to stretch his legs. He decided to have some fun while he was on his way, so he took his own route.

He sped up a building and ran on the tops of the buildings when Emakarou's demons showed up. He knocked out the first few with homing attacks, then he ran along several construction beams airbourne, then leapt off and skydived down as flying demons surrounded him. He sped up as he plummeted to the ground, and landed on his two feet, then leapt up and kicked all the demons.

He cut through the crossing and ran on the side of the buildings and massive screens. He grabbed onto a traffic sign and swung around until he rocketed forward and ran up a giant loop, showcasing his incredible speed. He boosted up a huge skyscraper boosting into the demons attacking him, and when he reached the top he flew over the top of the building and began to run down it. Demons chased him and headed toward him, which he boosted into until he reached the bottom.

He leapt off more demons with homing attacks and reached the monorail tracks, and grinded on the rail – Sonic can grind on any rail. Suddenly, a monorail approached and was chasing him, so he started to use his Sonic Boost to outrun it. Eventually he leapt up and ran on top of the train to get behind it. But then more demons started chasing him. Sonic smirked once more and kept boosting. Suddenly, he flipped around and boosted toward the demons defeating them all.

Sonic leapt off the rail only to be surrounded by more demons. He sped past them, but they appeared right in front of them – Sonic hit most of them with more homing attacks and kicks, and then went into his spin and charged into one knocking it into two more and knocking them away with another blow. He leapt up and dashed through them with a Sonic Boost finishing them off for good.

Suddenly, a gigantic demon with a dragon mask and blood red scythe jumped in front of him blocking his way. He smirked, then ran the other way to circle around it. It chased Sonic through the city as he ran down the highway suspended above the ground. Sonic jumped out of the way whenever it swung it's scythe to attack him. He pulled off tricks as he leapt off ramps, and then at the end of the highway he leapt off with one big trick and the chase continued on the rooftops at the shibuya. He leapt through the rooftops smiling away as he was running for his life. The demon swung it's scytche more times and Sonic dodged them all, then jumped up on the scytche, leapt up and hit the demon on the head with several homing attacks, then boosted into the scytche causing it shoot up at it's user and deliver the finishing blow. As it exploded into a sea of purple, Sonic left Shikokou.

* * *

><p>He made it to Takashima soon after. He stopped to talk with Tails.<br>"Hey Tails, where's the emerald now?"  
>"It looks like it's moving toward you at a fantastic pace!"<br>"Really? I only know one other guy who's as fast as me…"  
>"…And that's Shadow!"<br>"Don't you finish off my lines! It sounds lame!"  
>"Sorry."<br>"He's on our side. I'll just tell him we need the emerald and I'm sure he'll be happy to hand it over."  
>"Oh, you're sure?"<br>"At least I'm hoping he will."  
>"Okay, good luck Sonic!"<p>

Sonic ran off looking for Shadow. It wasn't too long before he crossed paths with the black figure he was searching for.  
>"Shadow! How ya been?" Sonic greeted him.<br>Shadow didn't respond until he stared at Sonic with his unenthusiastic frown as usual.  
>"You have a chaos emerald, is that right? Listen, I'm kinda dealing with this demon guy who wants all 7 of them to destroy the world so, I think I need to borrow that for a while. That okay?"<br>Shadow punched Sonic in the face knocking him to the ground.

**Music - **_Event: Sonic vs. Shadow_ from _Sonic Adventure 2_

"Geez, you're in a bad mood today huh?"  
>"So, you're up against a demon? That's funny. I met one last night."<br>"Yeah, that's gotta be him! You're willing to help us out, right Shadow?"  
>"Not today, Sonic. The truth is… I've made an alliance with him."<br>This news struck Sonic like a lightning bolt striking someone on the skull. "No way!"  
>"The first order he gave me is to kill you, and find someone called Emayuki. Maybe you could tell me who he is?"<br>Sonic got up and dusted himself off. "I don't know who he is. And if you're on the bad side there's no way I'd tell you!"  
>"Alright, but I still have to kill you!"<br>Sonic got into a stance. "You can't kill me if I beat you!"

**Music - **_Shut Up Faker! _from _Sonic Adventure 2_

The two took off. They were going at full speed in an heated race. _It's always exciting racing Shadow! I'm going to have fun this time! _Sonic thought.  
><em>I don't like that smirk of his. Sonic, soon enough it'll be wiped off your face!<em> Shadow thought. They boosted through Takashima, going around the trees, running on the river and going on walls and inside loops. Sonic had taken over. An enraged Shadow decided to use his Chaos Boost to get ahead. Sonic used his Sonic Boost to chase him. He was running right next to Shadow. "Nice try, faker! But you'll have to go faster if ya wanna beat me!" Sonic taunted.  
>Shadow growled in response, and got out the Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He teleported metres ahead of Sonic.<br>"Hey, that's cheating!"  
>"There are no rules when it comes to racing. You've lost, faker!"<br>"Nuh-uh!"  
>Sonic leapt high in the air and spotted Shadow. As he landed down, he hit Shadow with a homing attack, then kicked him from behind sending him flying upward. He boosted into him, and then boosted into him more as he was sent flying around. He finished off with one last boost knocking him back down to the ground. By the time Shadow had gotten up, Sonic was far ahead. A humiliated Shadow groaned as he reached out for the green emerald… only to find out it wasn't there. Shadow begun to panic. Then he looked ahead to see Sonic tossing the emerald up and catching it. "HEY, SHADOW! THANKS FOR THE EMERALD!" Sonic shouted out in the distance.<br>Sonic stole the emerald off of Shadow. "DARN YOOOUU!"


	11. The Master Emerald broke again!

With the green Chaos Emerald in his position, Sonic triumphantly returned to Tails' lab.

"Alright, great going Sonic!" Tails cheered.  
>Yuki had his back turned on Sonic, Tails and Kaori. "You took way too long." Yuki muttered.<br>Sonic gave Yuki a menacing stare. "Are you saying I'm slow?"  
>Tails looked up at Kaori with a worried look on his face. "Hey Kaori, do you think we should get out of here, while we have the chance?"<br>Kaori sighed in frustration. "Yep. I can just tell this won't end well!" They ran out the door just in time.  
>From outside, they could hear Sonic and Yuki shouting at each other. As a matter of fact, the whole of Shikokou could hear.<br>"I'M THE FASTEST THING IN THE UNIVERSE! NO ONE CALLS ME SLOW AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"  
>"WELL Y'DON'T HAVE TO BRAG ABOUT IT!"<br>"OH, JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU'RE MR. PERFECT!"  
>"I NEVER SAID THAT!"<br>"I'M LOSING MY PAITENCE WITH YOU, YOKI! IF IT'S A WAR YOU WANT YOU GOT ONE!"  
>"AND FOR THE LAST TIME! MY NAME IS YUKI!"<br>As Kaori and Tails quietly watched the two bicker from the window, a big sweat drop descended from their heads each.  
>"Oh boy! At this rate, they'll never learn to get along!"<br>"Did I forget to mention… The worst thing you can say to Sonic is that he's slow!"

After a few minutes, things finally calmed down and everyone was safe to go back into the lab. Tails placed the two emeralds they had on the table – the yellow one from the Death Cyclone, and the green one Sonic had recently claimed.  
>"So far we've collected two Chaos Emeralds, and the demon also has two. So right now, it's a tie."<br>"Now there's only three left out there! All we have to do is find those ones, get the two the bad guy has and then, huzzah! The world is saved!"  
>"I don't think it'll be as easy as that."<br>"Okay, Mr. doom and gloom. If you don't wanna help us, just leave!" Sonic pointed to the door. "Y'see that? That's called a door. Its purpose is to enter and exit buildings. You open it and go away!"  
>"Shut up! I'm entitled to speak!" Yuki folded his arms and lowered his head. "Suppose we do collect all 7 emeralds. Then what? If we hide them, he can just find them again, and if we keep them he'll never leave us alone until we just give them up!"<br>Sonic pointed his index finger upward with a cheerful face. "That's an easy solution! We'll just hide them in a treasure chest or something like that, throw the key away, and there you go! He'll never be able to get them!"  
>"That could work, but on the other hand, he's a powerful demon. He could probably just destroy the chest! And even if we can't, that would mean we can never use them again!"<br>"That's one thing we could do, though. I'll still keep that in mind." Tails got out a notepad and pen and wrote down something as he softly spoke "Hide… emeralds in… treasure chest!" Okay, any other solutions?  
>"We could destroy them!"<br>"How do you think we should destroy the emeralds?"  
>"Once we got the last emerald, we'll travel to the hottest volcano in the world, go right up to the top, and then throw them all in and, there we go! Now no one can get their hands on it!"<br>Tails wrote down "Destroy them in a volcano."  
>"Well, those are our two options. Whichever way you look at it, it looks like we're going to have to give the emeralds up. So, lock them away or destroy them? Which one?"<br>"Sorry to barge in but, does it have to be a volcano? Why can't we just break them with a hammer or something?"  
>"Hmm… No, too casual."<br>"Oh come on! It's not a beauty contest! We won't get any points depending on how stylish it is!"  
>"Kao-Tan, you're from the past. This is the future. I like to go out with a bang!" Sonic followed his response with his signature thumbs up. "So, we burn them?"<br>"I don't think we have much of a choice. Let's burn them!"  
>"Alright, it's settled!"<p>

Tails looked at the two emeralds looking worried, despite sounding mostly enthusiastic about this decision. "It's scary to think that this'll be the last time we're collecting the Chaos Emeralds…"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in Angel Island…<strong>

The Master Emerald remained in its shrine in the island high up in the sky known as Angel Island. Sleeping beside it was a friend of Sonic & Tails, Knuckles the Echidna. He was dreaming of a life where he didn't have to protect the emerald when a butterfly approached and landed on his nose. His eyes slowly opened and he was greeted by the butterfly. He shot up, and it flew away as he watched. He sighed a deep breath. "Lucky butterfly. He doesn't have to spend his days up here protecting a jewel." He turned around to the Master Emerald and saw his reflection. "I've been guarding this thing for as long as I can remember now… A few times now, I've had to protect it from harm's way. Come to think of it, it's been four years since there's been anything going on. Those four years I've spend up here, as always. But I shouldn't just be sitting here whining about it. I guess this is what I'll have to do for the rest of my life." He sat back down. "Say, I wonder how Sonic's doing… He's probably enjoying himself… Maybe I should train up to beat him in a fight – it's been too long." He yawned and began to doze off. "But right now, I'm too tired. I think I'll go back to sleep first. Good night…"

Not too long before he fell into deep sleep, he could hear the sound of wings flying off in the air accompanied by a female chuckling to herself. Suddenly, he woke up and sprinted off to chase this figure before she could get away. "You again! You're still up to your no good tricks!" He jumped up and delivered a strong punch, and reclaimed the Master Emerald that had been stolen. As he was putting it back in its place, the thief rose up and revealed herself.

**Music Option A - **_Unknown from M.E_ from _Sonic Adventure_  
><strong>Music Option B - <strong>_Unknown from M.E _from _Sonic Adventure 2  
><em>**Music Option C - **_Fly in the Freedom _from _Sonic Adventure 2_

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out you're the victim, bat girl!"  
>"Aww, that was disappointing. I thought that would be the perfect time to take it." The feminie bat Rouge spoke in her usual sexy voice.<br>"I knew it. Four years and you haven't changed a bit. And as long as I'm guarding it, you'll never get away with the Master Emerald!"

And, as always, the two bickered over the emerald… Again!  
>"You just don't know when to give up, huh?"<br>"My one and only dream is to have all the jewels in the world and become rich and famous. No echidna boy will get between me and my Master Emerald!"  
>"<strong>YOUR <strong>Master Emerald? What the f—"

His sentence was interrupted (in the right time, too) by the demon grabbing him on the shoulders. He turned around and threw a few punches until the demon effortlessly shoved him aside.  
>"Hey buddy, you wanna get your hands on the emerald too, don't you? Oh boy, I really got my hands full!"<br>"So, this is where the legendary Master Emerald resides. You're Knuckles, the guardian of the emerald, am I correct?"  
>"Wait, how do you know about me?"<br>"I know everything about the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. Here's a little history lesson for you. I am a demon from feudal Takashima, and the emeralds are from my demon blood! They're emeralds created by us demons!"  
>"We get it, you're a demon!" Rouge impatiently shouted out.<br>"Demons? Takashima? Demons from Takashima? But I thought they originated from my ancient tribe!"  
>"They came from Takashima, deal with it!"<br>"Did you come all the way here just to tell me about that?"  
>"No, I'll take it for myself, I could find something to do with it."<br>"Don't you even bother, thief!"  
>"Thief? Heh, says you!" Knuckles angrily called. <em>Looks like I'll have to use my last resort…!<em> Before the demon could get away with the emerald, Knuckles punched it, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.  
>"Real bright move, echidna boy! Now no one gets the emerald!"<br>"Were you asleep when I told you about fixing it? If I gather the shards all together, it'll be back in one piece. And this time, don't even bother finding the shards for yourself!"  
>"Hm, you're smarted than I thought. Oh well, I don't need it right now anyway. I can just get the shards out of you after you've found them all. Don't forget, you will be seeing me again." The demon vanished.<br>_Good riddance, he's gone.  
><em>"See ya, echidna boy. Next time you see me I'll have the Master Emerald!"  
>"Don't hold your breath, bat girl. I'll never let you get away with it!"<br>Rouge took off, no doubt to begin her search for the emerald pieces.  
><em>I can't take my mind off of that demon guy… He claims the emeralds are from his ancestry! Right when I first saw him I could tell he was a bad guy. But right now, I have to go looking for the pieces of the emerald!<em> The island began trembling at that moment. "That's right! Without the Master Emerald, Angel Island sinks to the ground!" He leapt up and glided off the island as it descended to the surface of the ocean. He was able to sense the Master Emerald as well as the Chaos Emeralds, but so could Rouge due to her treasure hunting skills. Without a second to lose, Knuckles descended to his first destination – Kyukai.

* * *

><p><strong>Music - <strong>_Knuckles' Unknown from M.C _from _José the Bronx Rican _of _Overclocked Remix_

He landed in Takashima, where he could sense three pieces of the emerald. "Right, there should be a few around here. I gotta find them before bat girl does!"

He ran forward in search for the first piece when he soon came across demons. "These guys must work for the demon I saw just then... Alright, guess I'll deal with them the old fashioned way!" He punched them all with his huge, powerful fists, taking them out easily. "Man, is that the best they can do? That was too easy!" He started climbing the wall behind him with his climbing ability to get the emerald on higher ground. More demons awaited him up there, which he took care of with more huge punches. A few more leapt towards him in an attempt to grab hold of him. Knuckles leapt until into the air and began spiralling. "Tornado Claw!" He beat them all with a fierce uppercut from his left hand. They all exploded into purple, one of them leaving a shard of the emerald, which he caught as it slowly fell down. "That's one, just two more!"

He glided down with the help of his signature dreadlocks, down to the village. The second shard was somewhere in there. He ran past the street following his senses, and leapt up on the rooftops of the houses, continuing his search there when suddenly felt demons surrounding him. He evaded and the demons chased him on the rooftops. _I can take them all out at once with the Hammer Punch, but I have to make sure I don't destroy the houses. _He jumped onto the ground, and then as the demons all circled around him, he crouched down and raised his left hand, charging up an attack. "Hammer Punch!" He punched the ground, sending a red shockwave around him defeating them all at once. He found the second shard ahead of him digged into the ground halfway, so he picked it out. "There's just one more around here. It can't be too far."

Knuckles continued his search to nearby the river where the third shard was underwater. He punched the demons in his way and dived into the water. The fish glided in the warm, blue body of water, swimming away as Knuckles approached. He was an expert swimmer, so he had no problem finding objects underwater. He came across underwater demons that began chasing him. He swam away and then turned around to defeat them all in one punch. More took their places when he found the emerald floating at the floor of the river. He fought them all as he swam down to grab it. He had three left when he reached the emerald. He threw it upward, took care of the last three demons and reached the surface with three shards of the Master Emerald.

"That's all there is around here. I already have three pieces, but I don't know how many Bat Girl will have gotten by now. I should be alright just as long as I don't run into that demon." Knuckles went off to continue his search in Kyukai.


	12. A power awoken

**January 8, 2015  
>Shikokou, Kyukai<strong>

As the sun rose on another day, everybody woke up to a nice quiet Sonic, which was rather lucky. Sonic was the first one to wake up, so he decided to go out and explore a little before Yuki, Tails and Kaori woke up. Everyone else woke up after a while.  
>Kaori went into the bathroom and examined the shower. "Hey, Tails!"<br>"Yeah Kaori?"  
>"How do you start this thing?"<br>"Oh, I'll do it for you!" He walked over to turn on the taps. "Just turn the first one a little, then the second one a bit more. I'll let you adjust the temperature." He resumed to playing with the Miles Electric, presumably looking for emeralds on the Chaos Radar. Yuki shouted out to Tails to get his attention.

"Hey, fox kid!"  
>Tails looked up to see Yuki. "Oh, it's Tails. Yeah?"<br>Yuki was dumbstruck by Tails' amazing behaviour. _For that blue idiot's best friend, he's way too polite._ He decided to ask his original question. "Where'd your friend go?"  
>"He's probably gone off to explore. You know him."<br>"Well I'm just glad I don't have to put up with him for now."  
>"Uh, I'm aware that at the moment you and Sonic really don't get along, but trust me, he'll grow on you. His other friends have gotten used to him!"<br>"Hey, do you remember me?" Shadow asked.  
>"Shadow, what're you doing here?"<br>"Tell Faker I said hi." Then he vanished.  
>"That was freaky." Yuki stated.<p>

Kaori was in the shower at that moment washing herself. _It's been three weeks since I last washed myself. _She was scrubbing her body with the bar of soap. _So, this thing cleans your body, I imagine. It's really interesting. _She smiled with enjoyment feeling nice and refreshed.  
>At that moment, Yuki was peeking through the door of the bathroom. <em>So, she's washing herself in that thing, huh?<em> Yuki found he couldn't take his eyes off Kaori in the shower. He leaned forward for a better view but unlucky for him, He fell over, instantly catching Kaori's attention. When he got up, he saw Kaori staring at him madly. Yuki's nose was bleeding crazy, and it wasn't because he fell on the floor. Infuriated, she turned off the shower, got Yuki up and fearsomely scratched him on the cheek, leaving three red marks.

**KAORI SCRATCH COUNT: 2**

"YYAAAAAAHHH!" Yuki was screaming up into the sky, then he threw his head forward at Kaori with a furious look on his face. "What in the name of Chaos was that for!?"  
>"Don't act all innocent! I know what you were doing!"<br>"What I was doing? I don't get it, what happened!?"  
>"If you're really that stupid, you were perving on me while I was IN THE SHOWER!"<br>"Huh, as if I'd be looking up you."  
>"So you don't think I'm attractive, is that what you mean?"<br>"Yep, that's exactly what I mean." Yuki didn't hesitate one bit when he spoke these words.  
>"But I saw your nose gushing with crimson blood."<br>"That was from when you scratched me."  
>"I scratched you on the cheek, and even then, it was <strong>afterwards<strong>!"  
>"What, so you think I like you?"<br>"The nosebleed? Remember?"  
>"Shut up, catgirl!" Yuki stormed out of the bathroom in embarrassment.<br>Kaori reached for the towel and began drying herself. "Yuki… What am I gonna do with that guy?"

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later…<br>**Eventually Sonic got back from exploring only to have to put up with Yuki some more.

"Wait, so when Kao-Tan was in the shower, you were spying on him, right? Well, I guess you deserved that scratch."  
>"Shut up! It wasn't like that at all!"<br>"Hey, does that still hurt?" Sonic childishly poked at the marks where Kaori scratched Yuki, causing him to scream in pain. This caused Sonic to giggle with entertainment.  
>"Would you cut that out?! You're just doing it for the sake of annoying me!"<br>"I just find it hilarious. You can beat powerful demons, but you whimper over getting scratched on the face by a cat."  
>"If she scratched you, you would know how much it hurts!" He turned his head to Kaori, who was sitting on the right of him. "You better apologize, cat!"<br>"Apologize? Huh, you should be the one saying sorry!"  
>Yuki was hunching over staring at his palms and his voice turned evil-sounding. "For the last time, it was an accident!"<br>"Well I still think you did it on purpose!"  
>"I hate you guys…!"<br>"We know. I hate you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night…<strong>  
>It was midnight, and Sonic, Yuki and Kaori had gone to bed. Tails was up looking on his Chaos Radar as usual. He was beginning to doze off when he found a Chaos Emerald in Shikokou. "There's an emerald right here? Somebody has to have it with them. Wait, I feel a strong presence. It has to be where the emerald is. This one's huge. It's not as strong as the demon, but it's still an awesome power." Sonic, Tails and the others are able to sense powers. <em>I don't think it's someone friendly. It has to be an enemy.<em> Tails decided he had to wake up everyone. He pressed a button on the Miles Electric that turned on a loud siren to wake them up. In about a minute, they all arrived in the main room.

"Yeah, what do you want? I'll prove I still got it!" Sonic boomed raring to fight.  
>"Listen, I've detected a Chaos Emerald, but there's a strong presence near that must be guarding it. I don't have any proof, but judging how things have been it's highly likely that it's a demon. Aside from him maybe having the emerald, it could destroy most of the city. We have to defeat it before it's too late."<br>"So, that means we get to kick demons in the rear?" Sonic kicked the air and hit Yuki where the sun don't shine. "Count me in!"  
>"Tails, what about you? Are you coming with us?" Kaori asked Tails.<br>"Uh, I think it's a better idea if I stay here and guide you."  
>"I'm in charge, right?"<br>"Um… about that… I was thinking it over, and I think maybe Yuki could be in the lead."  
>This news struck Sonic in the chest. "What, Yuko? Him?" He pointed to Yuki standing next to him. "That thing?"<br>"Seeing how he's been towards us so far, he'd probably get us killed."  
>"Yuki seems to not be as… reckless. Don't be offended Sonic, but I think you could get too excited and leave them behind." Tails walked up to Yuki. "Yuki, we're counting on you. Can you be the leader?"<br>Yuki sounded unenthusiastic about this promotion. "I can't."  
>"Don't worry, you can. You have my trust."<br>"It's really not that I can't, it's that I don't want to."  
>"Yeah, I'm with him. Just make me leader, you won't regret it."<br>Yuki would give anything not to put Sonic in charge. "I'll do it."  
>"You sure you shouldn't hand the job over to me? Because I don't think you're ready."<br>"I said, I'll do it."  
>"Well, it's your problem now."<br>"What's my problem? I don't get it!" Yuki whispered angrily at Sonic.  
>Tails analysed the enemy on the Miles Electric. "Yep, it's a demon. And it's as powerful as I sensed. It's at a monorail a while away, but Sonic should be able to get you there in no time. Once you're there, I'll be giving you support from here. You can count on me."<br>"Right. Sonic, Yuki, let's go!" Kaori shouted in a brave tone. However you could tell that she was worried inside.

The moment they headed out, Sonic took off by himself.  
>"I can tell, the moment I first met him…" Kaori sighed, "…That guy is extremely impatient."<br>"And no, I still haven't forgotten that scratch this morning."  
>"Do you even <strong>know<strong> how much of a pain you are!? I feel I can't do one single thing with you! And what was the first thing you said to me? Um…" She impersonated Yuki's voice in a way that made him sound like the bad guy. "That's none of your business!"  
>"I don't need your attitude!"<br>"Who doesn't need whose attitude?"  
>"You're not even making sense anymore!" Yuki walked a few steps forward, then stopped. "Girls just make no sense." He ran off, leaving Kaori behind.<br>"Hey! Yuki, come back! I'm not as fast as you and Sonic!"  
>"GET THERE YOURSELF!"<br>"FINE, IT'LL BE EASIER BY MYSELF ANYWAY!"  
>"Tch." Yuki looked back at Kaori with a sick glare. "I don't need any of you. I just wanna be by myself." He took off to the monorail.<p>

* * *

><p>As Yuki was running past the shibuya, which would usually be jam packed had it been any other time of the day, he was confronted by demons. There were some on the ground, and others were floating in the sky which he could use as platforms to reach higher ground. All demons Yuki and the others had come across wore masks depending on their type. The basic grounded demons wore rather basic brown masks with sinister smiles and short, sharp horns. The airborne ones wore white, somewhat chubby-looking masks with simple eye and mouth holes. First, he took care of the grounded ones with rapid punches, kicks, and the occasional ki blast.<p>

After that, he jumped up and used homing attacks on the aerial demons to reach one after the other. They were all lined up, leading to the top of a building. Once he reached the top, he tried searching for the monorail station. He thought about climbing the Shikokou Tower to get a better look at where it was, so he leapt off and curled into a ball to bounce off anther aerial demon, use homing attacks on some more which led him on a highway.

He raced down one highway kicking demons who were in his way. Then, he used homing attacks on aerial demons creating a path to another highway, and he proceeded to that highway. As he went into a tunnel, he was ambushed by two new types of demons – some had red masks resembling the head of a Japanese dragon, and others had light blue masks resembling ice monkeys. The ones with dragon masks had fire powers and the ones with monkey masks had ice powers. Yuki evaded their flames and um… ice flames… and when they were all circled around him, did a sweep leg rotating his leg in a 360 degree circle, then once he had done a full circle, leapt into the air spinning around rapidly with his leg extended, hitting every demon around him and defeating them.

Not too long afterward he had left the highways, he proceeded to the fountain park, where he hopped through the shallow water and leapt up before the water shot up, and then the water caught him and propelled him upwards to higher ground, acting like a spring. Airborne demons were conveniently lined up so he could reach the top of a building. From there, he ran on the rooftops high above ground until when he could see the train station, he leapt off a building and dashed forward in mid-air to reach it, then ran forward until he could the train where the demon should be.

* * *

><p>When Yuki reached the monorail, he saw Sonic lying on the track waiting, almost about to fall asleep. He tapped Sonic on his shoulder, giving him a big startle.<br>"Wah! Ahh! A demon!? Oh no you don't, you don't stand a chance against me!"  
>"Calm down, it's just me."<br>"Oh. Yake, it's you."  
>Kaori was the last to come. "Could you guys slow down a bit? I can't run that fast!"<br>Sonic thought this would be a good time to contact Tails to inform him of their status. "Yo, Tails! We're at the monorail now."  
>"Did you all get there alright in the end?"<br>"Sonic and Yuki ran off on me, surprise surprise." Kaori complained.  
>"Just stick together this time. It's very important to fight side by side! If you're in danger and need someone to help you out, you'll want a friend to fight alongside you!"<br>"Okay, see ya buddy!" Sonic ended the transmission.  
>Kaori approached the monorail. "This time, wait for me." She climbed halfway up the ladder when she noticed Yuki would be able to see up her kimono. "Don't you look, pervert!" A big sweat drop rolled down Yuki's head.<p>

After Kaori was on board, Sonic went up second, then Yuki third. Then they noticed something funny. "Hold on a second…" Sonic realised. "At midnight, the monorail would be at the station. So what's it doing over here?" He pondered for a moment before realising something else. "And, the doors are wide open. What is this, trains not making sense day?" Then suddenly, the doors closed and the train began moving.  
>"I-is the train moving!?"<br>"No, it's just shaking and the background's moving."  
>"Oh, so it's not moving?"<br>"That was a meme!"  
>Tails contacted Sonic to warn him. "I analysed the demon to see what's going on. It looks like this is all the demon's work. From what I've gathered, all demons can do this."<br>"So, the only way we can stop this is good ol' fashioned beating 'em up, right? Well then… let's go!" Sonic sped away… or wanted to, but as soon as he took off Kaori grabbed him by his quills.  
>"Not this time, Sonic the Idiot!"<br>"Ow! Ow! That hurts! It's hurting, let me go!"  
>"If I do, you're gonna run away."<br>"I promise not you. I'll stick with you guys, okay?"  
>"Well…" Kaori hesitated.<br>"No, I mean it! I've learnt not to be so impatient. From now on, I'll be a better partner."  
>Kaori sighed. "Okay…" She let go of his quills, only for him to boost off.<br>"I TRICKED YOU, SUCKERS!"  
>Yuki and Kaori stood there when Yuki broke the silence. "Further more proof that you're an idiot."<br>"Shut up. We have to go after him! Come on!"  
>Yuki went over to a seat and lay down. "You go ahead. I don't want anything to do with this."<br>Kaori stood in front of Yuki and gave him an angry stare. "I think you better come with me."  
>"What happens if I don't?"<br>Kaori was sharpening her claws. "This'll be the third Kaori Scratch I've given you."  
>"No, I'll come with you!" Yuki got up from his seat wishing for mercy. No demon they had faced could compare to the Kaori Scratch.<br>"Looks like I've found your weakness." Kaori claimed, entertained by Yuki's fear.  
>"I. Hate. You."<p>

* * *

><p>They began to move to the next car when three demons appeared in front of them.<br>"Yeah, this doesn't look good." Kaori got out a slingshot.  
>"Are you gonna just use that? Really?"<br>"Yuki, get out your knife!"  
>"No, we can't beat demon powerhouses with these silly toys."<br>"Get it out!"  
>Yuki got out the knife even though he was sure it wouldn't work. He swung the knife around at the demons and Kaori fired stones from her slingshot. None of this hurt them at all. Yuki's instincts were right, this wouldn't do anything against demons.<br>"Stuff this!" He pithed the knife away and slugged the demons with his bare – well, gloved – fists. "Throw the slingshot away, kitty."  
>"I'm not a kitten! I'm fifteen years old!"<br>"Just do as I say!"  
>Kaori growled in frustration. She threw her slingshot on the ground. "Okay, I got rid of it."<br>"Shut up, just keep up with me or I'll just leave you here!"  
>Kaori raised her voice. "I've already started losing my patience! You know, you're <strong>so <strong>stupid some of the time. Just what is it about me you hate so much!?"  
>"Ooh boy, there's so much I hate about you I could write a list for a year!"<br>Kaori decided not to reply any further. She just walked forward and ignored Yuki.  
>"Hey, don't be like that! What is wrong with you, woman!?"<br>"I don't know. What's wrong with you? And at least don't be sexist!"  
>"I have no idea what's up with this chick." Yuki muttered to himself. "I stand by what I said, girls make no sense."<br>"I CAN HEAR WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, MR. ATTITUDE!" Kaori called out in the distance.  
>"You're the one with the attitude. Stupid annoying cat." Yuki mumbled without letting Kaori hear.<p>

They proceeded to the second car where they came across five demons. "I got a new strategy, which I probably should've used before, but that was because the cat just **needed** me to use the knife!" He smashed the demons with fierce punches. "Hey, don't just stand there twiddling your thumbs! Help me out!"  
>"I'm not twiddling my thumbs, I'm just standing idly!"<br>"You know what I mean, just GET OVER HERE!" Yuki shot out a rope with a kunai at the end, getting Kaori in the chest and Yuki pulled her toward him and punched her in the face.  
>"Was that punch really necessary?"<br>"You know how much your scratches hurt. Use them on these guys!"  
>"I'm thinking about using it on you!"<br>"I didn't ask for your comebacks! Stop throwing everything back my way!" Yuki gave up arguing with Kaori and just finished off the demons himself. He ran up to the one at the back and leapt up kicking it in the chin, then finishing it off with a roundhouse kick as he was descending. The moment he landed, he landed three hits on the demon closing up on him, then elbowed another demon who tried to sneak up on him. He knocked them both out with a jab of both his arms at once. He ran up to the next one and charged into it, rapidly jabbed it with just one arm, ducked down and swept his leg to trip it over, then threw it against the wall. He charged up his ki to finish off the last demon. He shouted "REAPER CRASH!" and fired it at the demon easily taking it out. After he was finished, he stared at Kaori with evil eyes.  
>"Just to let you know, you're on the edge of that third scratch."<br>"Thanks for never helping me! Just sitting there being a pain!"  
>Yuki had pushed his luck. Kaori walked up to him sharpening her claws. "Wait – what are you doing? Oh no, please! No! NO!"<br>Kaori fearsomely struck her claws across poor Yuki's cheek.

**KAORI SCRATCH COUNT: 3**

On the third car they found Sonic fighting the demons himself.  
>"Hey, Sonic!" Kaori called. "Why'd you run away like the idiot you are!?" Her voice turned angry, as usual.<br>"Back off, I can do this myself! I didn't ask for you or Yuni to be my knight in shining armour!"  
>"Why. <strong>Why <strong>am I surrounded by such stubborn people?"  
>"They say everything you do comes back your way."<br>"I didn't ask for you to give you two cents worth, Yuki!"  
>"At least you get my name right, but then you weight it out because you scratch me like crazy."<br>Yuki sprinted toward the demons Sonic was fighting and sprung up to stomp on them one by one, then he performed a diving attack defeating them all with a shower of light. "Please, don't try and be a hero. You fail."  
>Sonic's face was red hot with rage. "You're <strong>really<strong> pushing me over the line, aren't cha?"

Tails called to inform the merry trio of something important.  
>"Hey guys, be careful! On the fourth and last car the demon who's behind this monorail caper seems to be awaiting you."<br>"How do we stop this?"  
>"The monorail is under the demon's control. If you take it out, the train should stop."<br>"What do you mean it should?" Yuki argued.  
>"By it should, I mean I hope."<br>"So there's no guarantee?"  
>"Hey, don't get so mad at me!" Tails was starting to panic judging by the tone of his voice changing.<br>"Yuki, don't you act like this to Teirusu-chan! He's just a kid!" Kaori defended Tails.  
>"Just because he's a kid, doesn't mean he can get away with everything."<br>"Listen! I detect another train 15 minutes away. You have to defeat the demon soon, or else you'll crash!"  
>This only put more stress on Kaori. "Are you kidding? We're gonna crash!?"<br>"Watch out, we're gonna crash. Ahhh." Sonic spoke in the most monotone voice ever.  
>Yuki and Kaori stared blankly at Sonic. "Um, why did you sound so bored?" Yuki asked.<br>"Because I'm pretty sure we're going to make it out of this one. Right, Kao-Tan!"  
>Kaori was breathing deeply holding her head. "No, no, no… What do we do? This is it! We're gonna die!"<br>"Great. The first mission and **already** somebody's lost their sanity."  
>"Calm down! I don't know about you, but 15 minutes is a pretty reasonable amount of time."<br>"Tails, I don't wanna die, I'm not ready! Please tell us what to do!" Kaori pleaded.  
>"Sorry. I can't give out much advice from here. I know you can all do it, don't worry." Tails ended the transmission.<br>"Let's go! I'm going to own this guy!"  
><em>Does he have to always be so cocky…<em> Yuki thought. Sonic opened the door to the front car and everybody proceeded.

On the other side, they were greeted by a huge demon who looked female and looked like a giant centipede, similar to the one Sonic and Tails encountered. On its chest was kanji writing which meant "Hakai".  
>"So, this centipede chick must be the boss?"<br>"Looks like it." Kaori's heart was pounding and she was still breathing heavily.  
>"Are you searching for my Chaos Emerald?"<br>"Yeah, as a matter a fact we are. I'm willing to let you go if you just hand it over like a good boy." Sonic answered.  
>"I think this one's a female demon." Yuki pointed out.<br>"Really? I would've thought they were genderless."  
>"You will never get your hands on my Chaos Emerald! You will all perish at my hands and bow down to Hakai!"<br>"Hakai? What's that? Sounds like toothpaste."  
>"Yes, Sonic. We have to bow down to hygiene."<br>"I don't even brush my teeth."  
>"What, are you serious!?"<br>Then, Kaori detected something inside the demon. "Hey, guys."  
>"What, what is it now?"<br>"I can sense the Chaos Emerald Tails said was here. It's inside the demon!"  
>"Wait, you can sense the emeralds? I thought you couldn't do anything!"<br>"I… I just suddenly sensed the emerald all of a sudden."  
>"So, once we bust it open we'll have another emerald. Sounds good to me!"<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic attacked the demon head-on with a series of homing attacks, although none of these really seemed to inflict much damage. Sonic landed and sprung up and charging his left foot and shot it forward for a strong kick, but the moment it impacted the demon negated it and sent Sonic flying away. Persistent as usual, he tried to get up right away.<br>"Don't worry, I got this. You just stand back, I don't need help!" He sped forward with his Sonic Boost and leapt up, dashing toward the demon with the boost and tore a hole in the middle of her body. Imminently after, she healed.  
>"Sonic, get away from there!" Kaori shouted out.<br>"I told you, I can do this!"  
>The centipede knocked Sonic into a wall, leaving him unconscious.<br>"That is the same fate for the rest of you if you are as foolish as he was."  
>Kaori stood there shocked at how strong this demon was. "Yuki, you're up next!"<br>"Darn it all!" Yuki stepped forward. "Thanks for taking out that blue idiot, but that haven't given you a get out of pummelling free card." As Yuki ran forward to attack, the demon ascended to the rooftop of the train creating a big hole as he followed.  
>He evaded its attacks and leapt up to throw three punches, then circled around it and kicked it in the back, which managed to deal some damage. However, the demon head-butted Yuki sending him flying away. She then proceeded to charging forward, but Yuki managed to evade the attack and land on top on her.<br>He frantically threw punches and kicks while the demon flew around trying to shake him off. Eventually he grabbed hold of it and bit her, then leapt off and back onto the rooftop of the train. "REAPER CRASH!" He shot his Reaper Crash at it, but she caught it all much to his dismay, and it was countered back at him as a single, bigger ki blast, knocking him back inside.  
>"It looks like I won. Either surrender now or I'll kill you all!"<p>

"Hey, don't just sit back and watch! Help me out!" Yuki ordered Kaori, who was observing the fight up to now. "Sneak up from behind or something, just hit it!"  
>"B-but… What should I do? I don't know, I'm too scared! I'd probably just freeze and get torn apart!" And then suddenly, without thinking twice, Kaori ran forward and scratched the demon with everything she had, actually inflicting some damage. Afterward, she was panting with her arm still raised from the attack. "Take that, you demon freak!" The demon's response? It grabbed Kaori around the neck with its body and began to choke her.<br>"You're all such fools. Now you will pay the price! Now that I've trapped you, two of you have fallen into the fate of my hands!"

"Let go of me, creep!" Kaori ordered as he was fidgeting trying to escape from the centipede's body choking her to death. Then the body tightened around Kaori's neck, which resulted in her letting out an ear-piercing scream. "Yu-ki…" She tried to speak with what breath she had left. "Please, help me… I don't wanna—" The centipede's body tightened even more as Kaori let out another scream. As Yuki watched, suddenly he hunched over with his fists above his body and was surrounded by an orange field of fire. He shouted out in anger as the he absorbed the field into his hands. "If you ever hurt Kaori… I'LL KILL YOU!" He ran forward with his fists clenched on each of his sides, still flaming.  
>"FLAMETHROWER FIREWORKS!" He leapt into the air and fired a punch at the centipede, chased as she was flying in the air and landed a second firey punch with the other hand, then as it was falling head-first, he rocketed down, and charged both his hands above his head concentrating masses of energy and smashed his hands at the demon's head, finishing her off for good and making her explode purple. As Yuki laded, he grabbed the emerald and let Kaori fall.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuki was going over what happened just then, looking at the blue goshenite emerald in his palm.<br>"Hey, Yuki. That move you did, just then…" Kaori got up as Yuki turned around to her. "Just what was that? I've never seen such a powerful move from you."  
>"I did that, right? I have no idea what it was. When I saw you getting choked, I just suddenly lost control of my body. Seriously, I couldn't control any of my movement. All I could control was my strength."<br>"I should've figured something was up with that. I knew you wouldn't intentionally save me." Kaori spoke the last half of that sentence in a sassy, taunting way.  
>Yuki and Kaori heard Sonic regaining consciousness as he began to stand up. "Alright, I'm back in the ring! Time for round two!" Then he saw the masses of purple covering them and the car they were in, and Yuki holding the Chaos Emerald. "Oh… did I miss out?"<br>"Yep, and it was probably for the best." Yuki replied in a bored tone.  
>"Not fair! Ever since you came along you've just been stealing my spotlight!"<br>"Spotlight? What spotlight? I think now we've established that I'm stronger than you."  
>Sonic's face went cherry red from anger. He clenched his fists and got into a fighting position. "Why don't you prove that for me?"<br>Kaori watched as the two bickered yet again as she let out a deep, frustrated sigh. "I'm losing my mind hanging around with these two…" Then she noticed the train was still rumbling on the tracks. She looked outside the windows to see that they were still moving. "Hey, shut up and listen to me!" She tried to break them up to tell them about this but they didn't listen. Then Tails called in on Sonic's transceiver.  
>"Sonic, Yuki, Kaori. Listen up!" Kaori pulled Sonic away from Yuki.<br>"Yes, Tails. We're listening."  
>"From what my device says, you've beaten the enemy, but you haven't stopped moving."<br>"Wait, what? I thought all we had to do to stop the train was beat that centipede!"  
>"I must have been wrong, it looks like you'll need to stop the train yourself."<br>"H-how are we supposed to do that!? I didn't even know what a train **is **until an hour ago! Sonic, you stop it?"  
>"Are you kidding? I've never driven anything!"<br>"Of course not. Aside from in Sonic Drift 1 & 2, Sonic Riders, Riders Zero Gravity & Free Riders, one part of a stage in Sonic Adventure, a bonus mode in Sonic Adventure 2, and Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing & All-Stars Racing Transformed." Tails sarcastically responded.  
>"I meant to say I've never driven a train before. Yeah, I never drove a train."<br>"If no one can stop the train, we can just jump out. We made a big hole in the roof, we can get out of that, problem solved."  
>"If we don't stop it, we're going to have to pay for the damages!"<br>"But don't you get rings everywhere you go? I mean, those are the currency, right?"  
>"I think it's appropriate to go back to the train situation!"<br>"Oh right, the train! We're gonna die!" Kaori went back to panicking.  
>"Could somebody PLEASE stop this thing!?"<br>"I'll do it!" Yuki volunteered, seeing as no one else would do it. He ran to the controls and sat down. _Just what is this thing…? There are so many controls, which one is supposed to be the brakes!? _At that moment, he was almost certain that the control he picked would be the wrong one. _Whichever one I pick, chances are it'll lead to our death. There's no way I can do this…_ He shut his eyes and pulled a lever on the right. The moment he had pulled it, his heart dropped. He was waiting to crash, but then the train started to slow down gradually until… it stopped. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. _I'm… alive? I stopped it?_ He got up and walked back to Sonic and Kaori.

"We… we stopped." Sonic sighed in relief.  
>Kaori shot up from where she was sitting and glomped Yuki shouting with joy. "Yuki, you did it! Thank you, thank you so much!"<br>Little did she know she was squeezing the life out of Yuki. He tried to tell her to stop, but all he could do was wheeze. Thankfully Sonic was there to pull Kaori away, leaving a very grateful Yuki gasping for breath.  
>"Yuki, how did you know what was the brake?"<br>"I just… shut my eyes and trusted my instincts. I still can't believe it was the right one."  
>"Are you all okay? Somebody tell me!" They could hear Tails ask with the transmission still going on.<br>"Yeah. We're still alive." Kaori replied, still amazed they made it out.  
>They heard Tails let out a big sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you're okay! You've beaten all the demons and gotten the Chaos Emerald, so that's all you need to do tonight. Just wait there for a minute and I'll come over in the Death Cyclone to get you back home."<br>"Hey, Yuki. Thanks for saving me from that demon, even though you didn't mean to." Kaori gave Yuki a friendly look as if she had known him for a while now.  
>Yuki blankly stared into Kaori's eyes for a few seconds. "Oh. Sure. I'm just glad it's all over with."<br>"I don't know about you, but all that running and fighting made me hungry! When we get back, I'll make us some chilli dogs!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later…<strong>  
>Sonic, Yuki, Tails and Kaori were back at the lab eating chilli dogs as Sonic promised. Sonic and Kaori were just shoving masses in their mouths at a rate which would be impossible for any human to eat. Tails was eating rather lively too. Yuki wasn't eating as usual, instead pondering the battle with the centipede demon back there.<br>"Yep, that's just what I needed! I just love these things!" Sonic cheered.  
>"I could eat all night without ever getting full!"<br>"You two are very childlike when you eat, huh?" Tails commented.  
>"The two best things in the world are running and eating chilli dogs!"<br>"Hey Yuki, eat yours! C'mon, don't you ever eat?"  
>Yuki was staring off into space, thinking about the name "Hakai." He thought he should tell the rest what was on his mind. "Who do you guys think Hakai is?"<br>"I hope it's not another demon. Please, I don't wanna fight two of them." Kaori dreaded.  
>"That demon we fought on the train had kanji on her body, which wrote "Hakai". She insisted we bow down to Hakai – I don't think that was her name."<br>"I don't know, this is all gettin' too confusing. We should just focus on…" Sonic stopped mid-sentence to eat two more chilli dogs, and didn't even wait until after eating to continue – he spoke while he was chewing. "…what we're doing at the moment, and that's collect the rest of the Chaos Emeralds. That's a third emerald we got back there, so now we need five more."  
>"Table manners! You're disgusting!"<br>"You can't teach an old hog new tricks. Expect for new abilities like grinding and boosting." Sonic ate his last chilli dog and remained slouched in his chair with his belly sticking out. "It's been forever since I had a feast like that! I think I'm bloated."  
>"Oh, you think? You ate like 50 of those things, is that enough?"<br>"I want you to eat yours."  
>"No way! It looks gross!"<br>Sonic picked up Yuki's chilli dog that was sitting on his plate and forced it in his throat.  
>"If you don't eat, you'll die of starvation!"<br>"He's right Yuki, I think you need to eat something."  
>"I just hunt wildlife in the forest, I really don't eat this type of food!"<br>"Just eat it."  
>Eventually Sonic succeeded in feeding Yuki the chilli dog.<br>"Yay, you've eaten!"  
>"I think that's the first time we've seen you eat. This is a great moment in history!"<br>"You shoved it down my throat."  
>Kaori reached for another chilli dog on her plate only to realise they were all gone – then, she could hear Sonic wolfing some down with chilli all around his mouth.<br>"Sonikku-kun, did you take my chilli dogs?"  
>Sonic paused with at least three in his mouth. "They must've disappeared into thin air."<br>"If it just disappeared like that, how did your mouth become stuffed with *gasp* chilli dogs!"  
>"I don't regret what I did. I'd happily do it again! But sadly there's no more left."<p>

Sonic, Yuki and especially Kaori were all tired, so everyone went back in bed after a crazy night.

* * *

><p><strong>You may have notice I've gotten rid of the music options. This is just mostly because I've wanted to upload this chapter now - tell me what you think about the music option and if it's better with or without it. I might add music options later on.<strong>


	13. Brotherhood

**January 11, 2015  
>Tails' Lab, Shikokou<strong>

After two days of training and hanging around the city, Yuki strangely managed to get his head stuck in a chair in Tails' lab. How he did this is anyone's guess, and although he tried frantically for the best part of a minute to free himself, his efforts were in vain and ultimately he had to resort to crying out to Sonic for help.

"SONIC! MY HEAD'S STUCK IN THIS CHAIR! I GOTTA GET MY HEAD OUT OF THIS CHAIR! SONIC!" But Sonic never came. He called out again and again. "SONIC! HELP ME GET MY HEAD OUT OF THIS CHAIR! SONIC!" Still no response.  
><em>Oh how I wish I could escape this chair oh I wish! I mustn't give up, I mustn't – someone will surely hear my cry for help soon<em>. Yuki thought to himself sounding rather gay.  
>"SONIC! HELP ME! SONIC! SONIC, GET ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR! I'M STUCK! SONIC!" He continued with his cries for help all through the night, but no one came to his rescue.<p>

**Later that Evening  
>A Deserted Road, Takashima<strong>

Somewhere off the village of Takashima was a dry countryside road behind a sun setting in an orange, cloudy sky. Very rarely did someone walk on it until this evening when a tough-looking female dog walked down it ominously.

_So, this is Kyukai… It really is beautiful, but I wish my brother Acero was here to see it… I don't even know what happened to him. Chances are he's dead. Even if he is alive, I don't think I'll be lucky enough to bump into him. _She stopped walking to look at the setting sun, shining in front of her. _Brother… whatever happened to you, I hope you still love me. If you're dead, maybe I can join you in the afterlife._ She continued walking.

The dog was a Golden Retriever named Esmerelda. She was born in Caviella along with her twin brother Acero. She had chocolate brown eyes and medium-length gold hair going down to her shoulders. Her attire was a red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled halfway, long blue jeans reaching down to her shoes, a black leather belt with a rectangle buckle, black fingerless gloves reaching her wrist and black sneakers with red shoe laces.

Suddenly, a blue light appeared right in front of her which was chaos control, and then her best friend appeared.  
>"¡Hola mejor Amigo" Esmerelda cheerfully greeted.<br>"Hello Emerald!" The two gave each other a friendly hug. "It's been ages since I last saw you."  
>"How are you doing?"<br>"I've cheered right up now." Believe it or not, the person Esmerelda was talking to was Shadow.  
>"I need you to come with me."<br>"Hm? What is it?"  
>"There's this shady demon who I find very suspicious. I agreed to work with him, but it's only to find out about just what he's doing. I have a gut instinct he knows something I should know about."<br>"What makes you think that?"  
>"Just looking at him, I have a feeling. There's a chance he may know something, so I wanna go and see."<br>"¡Por Supuesto" Esmerelda agreed.  
>"Let's go! Come on. I'll give a Chaos Emerald now – use Chaos Control!"<br>Shadow handed Esmerelda the Scarlet Emerald, the Red Chaos Emerald.* Once she grabbed it Shadow pulled out the Green Chaos Emerald and shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!". Both of them disappeared in blue light.

**January 12, 2015  
>Tails' Lab, Shikokou<strong>

Well into the next day, Yuki's head still stuck in a chair, he was still crying out for Sonic to help him. It must have been 24 hours before Yuki's cries for help were heard and Sonic and Tails responded.

"Yuki?" Tails asked.  
>"What is it?"<br>"Um… why do you have the chair around your neck choking you?"  
>"And <strong>now <strong>somebody notices!"  
>"Yuki, did you seriously get your head stuck in a chair?" Sonic chuckled.<br>"It's not funny! You don't know how sore it feels."  
>"You gotta admit though, it <strong>is <strong>pretty funny." Kaori smirked.  
>"Leave yourself out of this, cat!"<br>"Don't worry Yuki, we'll try to get your head out of the chair."  
>"What do I sit on in the meantime? *gasp* I know!" Sonic climbed up Yuki and sat on his head. "You make a nice seat, Muji!"<br>"I swear. One of these days, I'll kill you all."

**Tails' lab in Shikokou…**

For several hours, Sonic, Tails and Kaori were all trying to get the chair off Yuki's head.

"Aiki, how'd your head get stuck anyway? Did you use glue?" Sonic asked.  
>"No. I just simply got my head stuck."<br>"Maybe if you used glue, we could get some anti-glue!"  
>"Sonic… I don't think there's such <strong>thing <strong>as anti-glue." Tails corrected Sonic.  
>"Yeah there is! It gets rid of glue! If there's glue, you should be able to get rid of it right?"<br>"I didn't even use glue in the first place!"  
>"If you hadn't taken your chances and gone near the chair, none of this would've happened and you'd have a happy life with a head free of chairs!"<br>"Darn you, Blue Idiot!"

Kaori was sitting on the bench watching as Yuki, Sonic and Tails talked about glue and chairs when suddenly, she could sense a Chaos Emerald… in fact, she sensed several of them. Just like she was able to sense out the emerald inside the demon the other night.  
>"Hey… Do you guys detect a Chaos Emerald?" She asked after uncrossing her legs.<br>"I couldn't care less about emeralds when I have my head stuck in a chair!"  
>"Hey, Kao-Tan, didn't you sense out the emerald we got on the train too?"<br>Kaori stood up. "Hold on… I detect not just one but three. And they're all somewhere here in Shikokou!"  
>"A… Are you just gonna abandon the chair situation so you can go off on a treasure hunt?"<br>"What's more important, Yuki? Three Chaos Emeralds or getting a chair off your head?" Kaori raised her voice.  
>"Well, I guess it's my turn in the spotlight!" Sonic cheered as he attempted to leave without Yuki or Kaori.<br>"Hey, you ain't leavin' without me! I saved you last time!" Yuki stood up straight from squatting down. "Most importantly… I **despise** that demon freak… maybe even more than the three of you combined."  
>"Don't even try going off without me!" Kaori threatened. She sounded especially tough, trying to act brave this time around.<br>"Forget it kitty – you'd just slow me down! Name one thing you're good for!"  
>Kaori found a metallic bow with arrows that Tails had made lying around, which she equipped. "Actually, seeing how I can use a slingshot pretty well, I think I'd be alright at archery."<br>"That has a lock-on device built into it!" Tails described. "You can just lock onto to an enemy and fire an arrow, just as long as they don't move out of the way. It'll help if you've never used a bow and arrow before."  
>"You don't get a say in this, Yuki. I'm coming!" She packed her arrows into her back (they just appear out of thin air). "Alright, let's go!"<p>

Kaori started out running down the street near Tails' lab, where she had to fight some demons. Some of the basic grounded demons with smiling, horned brown masks and basic ariel demons with chubby masks. She used the bow and arrow for the first time and took them out from a distance. Sadly, she didn't do all that well first try. Good thing the bow and arrow had the lock-on device. Once she defeated the demons she proceeded to the side of the road.  
>She had to run past the traffic to run down the other side and catch a spring up to platforms suspended above the air, which began crumbling as she stood on them. She had to run fast and jump over gaps to make it past the platforms. She leapt up to an airbourne spring at the end and landed on top of the buildings.<p>

Kaori had to face four demons with the ice monkey masks. She dodged the ice arrows they shot, then they protected themselves with a shield of ice. She managed to break the shields with strong arrows, then she could attack them with her claws.  
>She used a zipline to reach buildings she needed to jump across, then catch another zipline to the monorail.<br>The zipline landed her on top of a train. She came across new demons, aireal ones with wings and dark blue bat masks. She had to fire at them with the bow and arrow quickly while she was riding on the train rooftop. Once she took care of them all, she had to jump off the train and ride one more zipline down to ground.

She ran through the streets fast having to leap through the area. Then, she came across a small mix of demons.  
>"Leave these guys to me, I wanna show you what I can do." Kaori inserted an arrow into her bow.<br>"Good luck."  
>Kaori sighed as she fired an arrow and hit a demon. However, It wasn't very effective.<br>"I'm doing it! Just give me a moment." After she fired some more arrows, Yuki got impatient and beat them up the old fashioned way.  
>"See what I mean? You can't fight for poop."<br>"Let's just get going."

**20 minutes later…**

"Where are the emeralds now, Kao-Tan?"  
>Kaori looked around for a bit. "They're headed right towards us!"<br>"This time, I'll be ready! I'm going to end this nice and quick, I don't even need anyone to back me up!"  
>"Yeah, that's what you said last time. And y'remember what happened?"<br>"Shut up Yaoi!"  
>Yuki and Kaori were paralysed in shock. "What do you know of that word!?"<br>"What, Ya—" Then, the demon showed up and knocked Sonic to the ground with a punch. "That was… unfair."

Then, Shadow descended with his arms folded as usual. He saw Sonic trying to crawl away. "Leaving?"  
>"No way! I just gotta hide to restore my energy!"<br>"Sounds like a good strategy, faker. But I'm afraid you won't have much time."  
>Kaori could suddenly feel a presence behind her out of nowhere. She turned around to be greeted by Esmerelda.<br>"I'll take care of her – I never liked cats."  
>Kaori got out her lethal claws. "Say that again in front of my face."<p>

The three villains were too strong for just one to defeat, so Yuki had to resort to teaming up.  
>"Okay, listen. I never thought I'd have to rely on other people but, we'll have to fight them 3 on 3 if we want any chance of beating 'em."<br>"I guess we have to do what Yuki says. Okay Yuki, what do we do?"  
>"Blue Idiot, you fight the hedgehog. Catgirl, you fight the dog. I get to fight Hakai."<br>"Sounds good to me."  
>"I'm looking forward to beating you up, mutt!"<br>It didn't take much for Kaori to provoke Esmerelda. "Bitchy cat! I can't wait to claw your face off!" She drew her claws out of her hands. "Vamos a luchar!"  
>"Sorry, your claws are nothing compared to Kaori's." Yuki informed Esmerelda.<p>

"I'll show you who's the faker!" Sonic spin dashed towards Shadow to land the first attack, and Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport away to the rooftops of the buildings. "You're the faker!" Sonic called as he boosted upwards to reach Shadow. They proceeded to racing each other through the city as usual.

Kaori tried to attack Esmerelda. She dodged and countered with a punch to the chest and a sweep kick which caused her to trip. She managed to land on her feet and got out her bow and arrow and fired. Suddenly, Esmerelda disappeared. Then, she reappeared behind Kaori and tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned around, she blocked a direct punch to the face.  
>"Even if you were to shoot arrows at me you wouldn't hit, because I have Chaos Control. As long as I have a Chaos Emerald…" She got out the Red Chaos Emerald Shadow gave her earlier. "…I can move through space and time. That's what Chaos Control does."<br>"You are a coward!" Kaori tried to scratch Esmerelda on the face but she used Chaos Control again.  
>"And who were you calling a coward?"<p>

Sonic and Shadow raced across Shikokou at a fantastic rate. "I'll prove to you who's the faker!" Sonic stated.  
>"You're the faker, faker!"<br>Sonic paused. "No you!" He tried to punch Shadow in the face, only for him to use Chaos Control to get to the other side of him. "Oh."

Yuki stood before his opponent staring him down. Without a sound, they stared at each other for a few seconds.  
>"I think I've been hiding it from you long enough." The demon started the conversation.<br>"What have you been hiding from me? What are you talking about?"  
>"Never mind. It's nothing you should know about."<br>"Tell me. Whatever you're hiding, I wanna know!" Yuki's voice raised. "Just what are you hiding?!"  
>"If you say so." The demon chuckled. "Do you have a clear memory of your past?"<br>"I usually try to forget."  
>"What happened around your birth? Did anyone treat you differently in your childhood?"<br>Yuki nodded. "Everybody despised me, in fact. They still do." After a brief pause, he went "Whoop!" and asked: "Hey, who's Hakai?"  
>"You figured me out. My true name is Hakai." He smirked. "I'll tell you the rest myself."<br>Yuki had a feeling this secret was very unpleasant.  
>"You were born originally as a demon. A demon ordered to search the Chaos Emeralds and destroy Kyukai. Then, you were defeated and reincarnated as an ordinary being."<br>"Ordinary? But I'm a hedge—"  
>"Long story short, we're of the same blood."<br>Yuki was frozen. _That can't mean… no way! There's no way I'm…  
><em>"Yuki, I am your brother."  
>The one thing Yuki dreaded would come out of Hakai. Of course, he did not take too well to the news…<p>

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Yuki shouted as he ran around the battlefield flailing his arms around like crazy. This is his 'Panic Mode'.  
>Sonic was too busy racing Shadow, but Kaori watched in embarrassment, missing the obvious; that Yuki is the brother of the guy they're up against.<br>"I never thought I'd see him act like this…" She muttered to herself.  
>An echidna suddenly descended into the scene. "Um, is that guy okay?"<br>"Who the heck are you?"  
>Sonic dropped down with Shadow following to greet his old friendrival. "Hey, it's Knuckles! How's it going?"  
>"Oh, he's your friend Sonic?"<br>"Could someone please fill me in?" Knuckles asked Kaori.  
>"The name of the demon is Hakai. And – and, and – Yuki's his brother."<br>"So, does that make Yuki a demon himself?" Corrected Sonic.  
>Kaori nodded with a "m-hm."<br>"You don't know how I'm feeling at the moment! Of all the brothers in the world, everyone out there, I have to be **his** brother! I'm related to **him!**"  
>"Okay, you're the bad guy's brother, live with it. Nobody likes a moaner." Sonic consoled Yuki.<br>"You shut up, Blue Butt!"  
>"I've gotten enough entertainment out of this." Esmerelda ended her duel by smashing Kaori hard in the stomach.<br>"KAORI!" Yuki shouted as Kaori was punched in the chest. She collapsed, and then crawled over to Yuki, who was just a few feet away.

"It's fine… I should be okay after- huh?" She was interrupted by a barrier of fire surrounding Yuki. Then she noticed, her left hand was reached out touching him – the hand was burning. The moment she realised this, she pulled the hand away with a "OW!". Once the pain went away, she got up on her knees to get a better view at what was happening.  
>Yuki absorbed the fire into his hands, and let out a burst of fire, breaking the chair on his head.<p>

"I won't let anyone hurt Kaori and get away with it! I'll make sure you pay!"  
>At that moment, both Yuki and Kaori were having déjà vu – this same thing happened when Kaori was being choked by the centipede demon on the monorail the other night.<br>This time, however, Yuki cupped his hands and positioned them in front of him. Then, his hands were glowing red with fire. "Fireball…!"  
>The amount of power being picked up astonished Hakai. "I-it's way too powerful for me to even copy! I can't even block it!"<br>Shadow tapped Hakai on the shoulder. "Hey, we're just wasting our time here. There's nothing we really need out of these three."  
>"Hmph. Let's retreat."<br>"Esmerelda. Come on, let's go."  
>The red glow changed to a fireball in between Yuki's cupped hands. Once it was charged to its maximum, he pushed his hands forward. "...CANNON!" An amazingly powerful wave of fire emitted from his hands. Kaori sat there watching.<br>_He… he's even stronger than Hakai! _Kaori thought in shock. _I never would've thought anyone could be this strong!_

Sadly, before the Fireball Cannon hit, Hakai and the others fled from the battlefield using Chaos Control. The attack was almost about to destroy a building when Sonic leapt into action and negated it with a Sonic Boost.  
>Once Yuki's rage had come to an end, he lowered his hands, breathing heavily. "Did I hit them?"<br>"Um, I think they went away."  
>"Darn…" He panted. Judging by the tone of his voice, he was in a lot of pain.<br>"Hey Yuki, are you okay?" Kaori asked worried.  
>"Yeah… I'll be…" Before he could finish his sentence, Yuki stopped breathing and collapsed onto the floor. He had passed out from the uncontrollable power he had just summoned.<br>Kaori ran towards Yuki panicking. "Yuki! Hey, get up!" She got on her knees again and shook Yuki trying to wake him up. "Hey, say something!"  
>Tails arrived on the scene in his Death Cyclone. He got out and joined Sonic and Knuckles. "What happened to Yuki? Is he gonna be alright?"<br>Kaori was still begging for Yuki to wake up. "Please! Answer me! Yuki!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finally uploaded another chapter! Sorry for the delay, resulting in only 2 chapters this month, but I had a bit of writer's block. I know, it's a pain. I'll be sure to upload chapter 13 (14, if you count the theme song lyrics as a chapter) soon. And the English translations of the Spanish phrases that Esmerelda says are underneath at the bottom of the chapter. Bye for now!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish to English Translation<strong>

¡Hola Mejor Amigo - Hello Best Friend!  
>¡Por Supuesto - Sure Thing!<br>Vamos a luchar! - Let's Fight!


	14. Yuki turns Sweet Sixteen!

**30 minutes later  
>Tails' lab, Shikokou<strong>

The heroes headed back, and rested the unconscious Yuki in bed.

"It's been a long time since I've last heard of you, Knuckles. How's it been guarding the Master Emerald?"  
>"Yeah, about that."<br>"Ooh boy. What happened to it this time, Knucklehead?"  
>Knuckles burst with anger. "Sonic! I broke it so it couldn't be stolen!"<br>"You said that the **last **time."  
>"I'm gonna punch you in the face soon."<br>"Go ahead, I dare ya." Sonic was just enjoying taunting Knucklehead.  
>Knuckles smashed Sonic in the face, giving him a gigantic swollen lump covering his right eye. "Y'know, you deserved it."<br>"Something tells me this always happens between the two of you." Kaori assumed.  
>"Jup. Get used to it." Tails confirmed. "Hey, how's Yuki going?"<br>The name 'Yuki' filled Kaori with rage and frustration. "Don't even **talk** about that creepy, selfish demon pervert! I hate him! Hate him hate him **hate him!**"  
>Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were surprised by Kaori's insults on Yuki.<br>"Wait… back there you were worried about him!"  
>"Do you <strong>always <strong>moodswing every half an hour?" Knuckles asked.  
>"Seems like it." Sonic replied.<br>Kaori's response: Give Sonic a taste of the Kaori Scratch.

**KAORI SCRATCH COUNT: 4**

Yuki was recuperating in the bedroom Yuki and Kaori slept in, still unconscious from having used up so much energy for his Fireball Cannon. Kaori walked in to check on him, making sure he wouldn't wake up and catch her.  
>Despite what she said about Yuki a few seconds ago, Kaori was concerned about Yuki. She silently watched over his resting body with the bright sunshine shining on him through the window in an otherwise dark room.<br>_Back there, Yuki protected me… if I'm ever hurt or suffering, he goes into this rage. Then again, it __**is**__ because he loses control over his body, so I shouldn't be too freaked out. Still…_ She sat beside Yuki on the edge of his bed. _Even if he wants to always be a pain… I wonder if he actually does care about me deep down? There has to be some reason behind all this._  
>Then, she thought back to how rude, nasty and uncooperative Yuki usually is. There's no way someone like that could be kind deep down. <em>Well no matter what he thinks about me, he certainly doesn't wanna show it!<em> Kaori suddenly begun speaking (or rather shouting) out loud without even knowing it. "Of course, he does hate me! I can't believe I thought he was alright a guy for a moment there, I still hate him too!"

She looked up to see Tails at the door. It seemed her yelling caught his attention. "Are you okay, Kaori-chan?" He asked softly.  
>Kaori had an embarrassed, somewhat eerie grin on her face. "Oh, never mind me. I just had a little outburst there."<br>Tails sat beside Kaori on the bed with a sigh. "Don't you feel sorry for Yuki at all?" Kaori shifted her head to Tails, who was staring straight as he spoke. "Now it's all starting to come together. In his reincarnation, he was all alone in the world. Nobody wanted to be his friend, and nobody would accept him into their family. It would be pretty bad, living in a world where you're not welcome. Believe it or not, that actually happened to me a long time ago, before I met Sonic… so I have some idea of how he'd feel. That's why he's like this: All his life he's been alone and hated. He could be happy if he had just one friend…"  
>Kaori pondered for a moment. "Hey Tails?"<br>Tails looked straight at Kaori with a smile. "Uh huh?"  
>"You're so kind and friendly. You always try to find the good in others. Don't you have any frustration, jealousy or disgust towards anyone? Don't you have a grudge against one person in your life?"<br>"I don't understand why you should carry those emotions with you for your life. For the short amount of time we have in this world, we have to just let go of the past and be happy. At least that's what I believe."

"Well I sure as heck don't!" Kaori and Tails heard behind them. They turned their heads to see that Yuki had woken up.  
>"Y-Yuki! You're up already? How long have you been awake!?" Kaori asked in shock.<br>"When the fox was talking about me."  
>"How can you recover from something like that in under an hour?"<br>"Boy, you're always full of questions huh?"  
>"Yuki is very strong. I'm not surprised he's managed a full recovery so soon."<br>"Aren't you glad I'm okay? I could use some sympathy here!"  
>"You wouldn't do it for any of us, so why even bother?"<br>"I'm sick and tired of how tough and sassy you act! I was actually satisfied when that mutt hit you."  
>"Uh… please don't start…" Tails pleaded, scared.<br>"Hey, uh, Y'have any more of those beans?"  
>"I do, but you're not getting any with that attitude!"<br>"I kinda need one to get better."  
>"If I don't, you won't be able to get out of bed. Then I can enjoy a week without you."<br>"Do ya wanna beat these demons or not?"  
>"I don't reckon I can survive it with you around."<br>Tails found Kaori's sack of Senzu Beans and fed one to Yuki. "Here you go."  
>Kaori felt a little upset that Yuki had fully recovered within an hour. So much for her time away from him.<p>

"Hiya! Can I join the party?" Sonic boomed as loud as he could as he barged into the room.  
>"What a wonderful party this is." Yuki remarked sarcastically.<br>"I can see Sonic hasn't changed at all." Knuckles stated as he entered last.  
>"Hey, can I have a bit of privacy here? It's annoying having everyone surround me."<br>"I wonder why you would need privacy." Kaori teased, hinting at Yuki's pervertion.  
>"I didn't mean that kind of privacy!"<br>"Sure, whatever you say."  
>Yuki buried his head into the pillow, trying to block himself from the world. After a few seconds, he shoved Kaori and Tails aside and sat up on the bed.<br>"Why do you even bother?"  
>"Bother with…?"<br>"Saving the world from the bad guys."  
>"Cos they always ruin my time off!" Sonic replied.<br>"Why not just let them destroy everything. I think it's all a waste of time."  
>"And let them get away with wrecking my holiday? I don't think so?"<br>"Well this isn't about holidays!" Yuki hunched over with his arms crossed. "In the past 8 days, I've seen violence, drugs, abuse, murder, environments destroyed, pollution in the water, world hate… everything bad I could possibly imagine. What do you see in the world, Sonic?"  
>Sonic replied by rolling his eyes instead of giving a direct answer.<br>"The world is an awful place. I can't believe just how bad it is. Once the world is saved, all you've done is preventing man destroying the world." He got up and walked up to the door. "Here's what I've learnt: give up. It's the best option. If you give up, you never have to risk anything. The world keeps on turning and eventually we'll get what we deserve and die. So let's all just give up. What do you say?"  
>"Umm… that came out of nowhere…"<br>"Yuki, are you okay?"  
>Yuki had headed out.<br>"Don't mind him, he's just a drama queen."

* * *

><p><strong>January 15, 2015<strong>

"I don't like this outfit." Yuki argued.  
>"No, you look good. It's modern-day outfit." Tails complimented.<br>"Nah, I still think it's a bit... y'know."  
>"You look like an anime hero! It's a good outfit."<p>

Over the last 3 days, Yuki and Kaori had dressed up into modern Kyukai outfits more appropriate for everything they have to do. Yuki's hairstyle was one quill pointing upward and three quills hanging down on either side of his face. He wore a light gray T-shirt with the Sega Dreamcast logo, charcoal-coloured denim shorts with a black belt, a bronze charm necklace, Black gloves with an orange V shape on each of them, and futuristic black-and-red grinding shoes that are the new 2015 model of the Soap shoes Sonic once wore. (See _Sonic Adventure 2_.) He retained the white headband with the 'honour' kanji symbol.

"Yuki, now that you have the Soap shoes, I'm going to teach you how to grind on rails."  
>"But I don't want to know how to grind."<br>"Well too bad, you're wearing grinding shoes, now you have to!"  
>Yuki turned to Kaori with a grin, for the first time ever. "You sure look nice Kaori! I could just squeeze those—"<br>Inevitably, Kaori scratched Yuki giving him 3 scratch marks to go with his new look.

**KAORI SCRATCH COUNT: 5**

"No way, pervert!"  
>Kaori had long hair with pink tips at the end and on her bangs, and her outfit was a light blue tank top with a Chao icon graphic on it, a medium-length black skirt, black fingerless gloves, 2 ring bracelets on her left wrist and 1 on her right, red dangling earrings and charcoal black boots with belts on them. Her makeup was pink lipstick, eye shadow and even nail polish on her claws.<br>"You do look pretty though, Kaori."  
>"Aww, thankies Tails."<br>Yuki saw Knuckles observing. "Hey Echidna, you planning on leaving any time soon?"  
>"I thought he could tag along."<br>"Nobody told me this!"  
>"That's because we figured you'd wanna boot me out." Knuckles answered.<br>"Why are you all so afraid of me?"  
>"We're not afraid, we just don't like you." Sonic chuckled.<br>"Whatever, let's just end the conversation here."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in Takashima…<strong>

Shadow and Esmerelda went back to Takashima with Hakai. The two of them stood in front of the water.  
>"That didn't accomplish much; we didn't get any more emeralds. Mierda." Esmerelda remarked.<br>Shadow pulled out a Chaos Emerald. This was the green emerald, the one they previously didn't have. "Look. I managed to steal this from Faker."  
>"Impresionante! Nice work Sombra." Sombra was what Esmerelda usually called Shadow, which is his name in Spanish.<br>"That's 3 Chaos Emeralds we now have versus the 2 that they have."  
>"So, what do we do with the emeralds once we have them all?"<p>

They could hear Hakai summoning a giant demon with a Chaos Emerald. "I guess he's gotten out another demon to take down Faker." He remembered that Hakai had told him about the origin of the Chaos Emeralds. "He claims that the Chaos Emeralds originated from his family. That's why I'm interested in hearing what he has to say."  
>"We won't be working with him all this time, will we?"<br>"Nah." Shadow assured Esmerelda.

* * *

><p><strong>January 18, 2015<br>Tails' Lab, Shikokou**

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" The hen crowed over Shikokou, A HUGE BUSY CITY, and Yuki struggled to open his eyes. Once he managed to, he flipped around from lying on his stomach with his arms in front of him (his favourite sleeping position), and then he remembered, January 18 was his birthday. _Right, today I'll be sixteen, in hedgehog years at least._ Sadly, birthdays weren't very important to him. It's not like he had friends to throw him a party, so he just treated them like any other day. _Well, this'll be my twelfth day in the future. It's not going all that well. _He sat up and watched Kaori sleep. She can't lie on her stomach, because she has boobs. _I'll probably spend my birthday going up against demon power tanks._

Yuki, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Kaori got up and Yuki announced the special event.  
>"It's my sixteenth birthday today."<br>"Oh, now you've turned sweet sixteen?" Sonic teased with amusment.  
>Yuki began to freak out. "That's not funny, Blue Butt!"<br>Sonic laughed hysterically. "Do you want an ice cream party for your birthday? And everyone expect you has to pay for the ice cream!"  
>Kaori started chuckling along with Sonic. "Stop laughing!" Yuki ordered.<br>"I can just imagine you stuffing your face with ice cream and not letting anyone else have some." Sonic described.  
>"Where's the birthday cake?" Yuki asked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Once Daylight Struck<strong>

Tails searched the Chaos Radar for new Chaos Emeralds. Then, he came across one emerald in Takashima. "Lucky, I found another emerald. Although no doubt it'll be guarded by someone." He searched for the level of power around Takashima (one of the Miles Electric's other abilities), and what he found gave him a big shock. "What? Hold on a second… this is some crazy power! I'm picking up a presence **twice** as strong as the last demon! Looks like things will get hairy!"  
>Thankfully, now that Knuckles had joined the party there were 4 heroes to take down demons. Tails lured in Sonic. "Hey, Sonic! There's a demon in Takashima even stronger than the last one!" Before you could say "Prrroomotion", Sonic came bolting in.<br>"C'mon! What're we waitin' for, let's get a move on!"  
>Yuki, Kaori and Knuckles followed Sonic. "Do I have to come?"<br>"Without you, we'd be stuffed. Sorry Yuki, but you have to come with us."  
>"Yuki's a glory hog! I can't let 'im steal my fame! I'll show you I can take these guys on myself!"<br>"Famous last words, huh?" Yuki taunted Sonic.  
>"Uh-! Y-ya see? This is the kind of stuff I'm talking about, he thinks he's too good for me!"<br>"I'll come along." Knuckles volunteered. "Tails, you're going too right?"  
>"Actually, I have to stay here so I can provide backup; it's more strategic than going out in the front lines. It's just the four of you."<br>"Let's not hold the suspense. Whaddya say we go and start the party?" Sonic boomed eager to head out. He tagged Yuki and Knuckles and they were ready to leave. "Kao-Tan, let's go!"

Kaori stood still with a sick glare aimed at Yuki.  
>"What? Don't you give me that look!"<br>"I'm not going with **him**."  
>"Oooh boy…"<br>"Um, Kaori-chan, why don't you want to go?" Tails asked kindly hoping he could prevent an outburst.  
>"I hate him."<br>"That's good, cos I hate you too."  
>"He's the brother of Hakai, the guy we're <strong>up <strong>against for one, and for two he's horrid, he's always a pain in the bum. I'd be more detailed, but there's an 8 year old child here."  
>"Maybe the reason I'm like this is because you're such a bi—"<br>Yuki was conveniently cut off by a Kaori Scratch, although not so much for the victim.

**KAROI SCRATCH COUNT: 6**

"THATHURTLIKECRAZYYOUDON'TUNDERSTANDHOWPAINFULITISWHE NYOUDOTHATI'VEHADENOUGHI'LLKILLYOU!"  
>"Well you got what you deserved!" Kaori remarked.<br>Yuki punched Kaori in the face at full power. He wanted her to painfully bleed. She was left with a huge bloody mark on her cheek.  
>"There. That's my revenge."<br>Kaori began sobbing. Not just in pain, but also because of how awful Yuki is. "I can't believe I actually thought you could be different… I don't care what your life was like, that's no excuse!"  
>"Do you really think I care? Does it <strong>look<strong> like I care to you?"  
>"There's no way anyone can be so heartless, you monster!"<br>"I've made up my mind. I hate you the most. I can take Blue Butt and his idiotic friends, I can even take the demon who's **my brother** compared to you. But just the thought of you makes me wanna throw up! You're the **WORST** person I know!"  
>Kaori sat down in the corner to cry her eyes out. Tails went and comforted her. "Kaori, I won't make you go. You can just stay here and help me out."<br>Kaori wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to calm down. "Okay Tails." She simply replied.  
>Yuki had opened up the door and was about to walk out. "Blue Butt. Crap Red*. Let's go." Yuki, Sonic and Knuckles left for Takashima.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Once they arrived at Takashima<strong>

Sonic ran through the forest and leapt through platforms. After running up a big loop, he fought a bunch of brown-masked demons and used the spring behind them to reach higher ground. There were airborne white-masked demons and bat-masked demons, the latter of which fired darts from their wings. They were all placed one above the other, so Sonic had to use a chain of homing attacks on them from lowest to highest and defeat them all.  
>Afterward, he found a grinding rail which he took and led him to a small platform containing his first upgrade, the Light Shoes. These shoes had light blue on the soles which were used for flying across a trail of rings. He used this new ability on the rings on the side of the platform to reach the next section.<p>

He encountered three new demons with light blue fish masks, using water abilities. He spin dashed into them and then boosted across a body of water. He proceeded to a lane of cherry blossom trees. Then, he was given the option of either using homing attacks on airborne demons and reaching higher ground, or running past them and boosting across some more water. He chose to reach higher ground to see where it would take him. He reached the sky by using a homing attack chain on five demons and landed on the platform. There were moving platforms he could use to reach the suspended ground in front of him, but he used the light speed dash on the trail of rings.  
>He fought three dragon demons and three ice monkey demons, then grinded on one of the three rails. Midway he leapt off to use a homing attack chain on some bat demons leading to a shortcut.<p>

Sonic ran through another lane of cherry blossoms blowing through the wind. He boosted into the brown-masked demons in his way, until he came across a dash panel that shot him up to one last platform with dragon and ice monkey demons, which he easily took care of.

As the two hedgehogs and one echidna continued running through Takashima, Sonic looked at the device on his wrist, searching for the demon. "If ya hadn't scared Kao-Tan away, she'd be able to find the emerald for us."  
>"I can sense emeralds myself, you know." Knuckles reminded.<br>"You can?"  
>"How else do I find the Master Emerald pieces?"<br>"I always assumed you just ran around hoping you'd run into them."  
>"Well now you know."<br>"Where **is** the Chaos Emerald then?" Yuki asked Knuckles.  
>"Around 30 minutes back there."<br>"… If it was back where we just went, why not tell us when we were there?"  
>"Why didn't you just ask me before?"<br>They all stopped. "Great job, Knucklehead. All right then, let's head back." Sonic teased.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later…<strong>

They found themselves outside a big, dark cave. One thing's for sure, it looked sketchy. The chances were high that the demon was inside here.  
>"I hope this time you don't tell us it was back where we just went."<br>"Don't worry, it's in here."  
>"Right, we'll just go in, beat up the demon, get the emerald and make a break for it. Can't be too hard." Sonic summarised as he fearlessly entered the cave.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A good 5 minutes later…<strong>

Yuki, Sonic and Knuckles were torn to shreds by an army of merciless demons.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this holds the record for the most horizontal lines in a single chapter of the story. By the way, I just want to let you know about several things:<strong>

**1. Hakai is the same demon who awoke in the past.  
>2. I changed the white Chaos Emerald Hakai found with the red one.<br>3. This isn't really the end. It's just a joke.**

**By the way, there's about just 2 or 3 more chapters to go in Part 1, then it's straight to Part 2! How exciting!**

* * *

><p><strong>DICTONARY<br>Recuperating: **Recovering from illness or exertion. In Yuki's case, it's the latter.  
><strong>Latter: <strong>The last thing mentioned; for instance, the second in a list of two options.

* * *

><p>*As opposed to Rad Red.<p> 


	15. The burning blade is drawn - Kasai

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Tails' lab<strong>

Tails kept monitoring over Yuki, Sonic and Knuckles. "Okay, the Chaos Radar says the emerald should be somewhere close to them." He informed Kaori. "Hey, are you okay now Kaori?"  
>Kaori was still sitting in the same corner for the past hour or so, not having said a word.<br>"Just don't listen to what Yuki says. I like you!"  
>"I don't understand why he hates me so much…" the poor cat wondered still upset.<br>"If you ask me, he's probably just saying that. After all, he did stand up for you before didn't he?"  
>"That was against his will!"<br>Tails got up from his chair and sat down with Kaori, still holding the Miles Electric. "You're a lovely girl. Don't listen to what he says, because he knows it's not true." He reached up and petted her on the head to try and make her feel better.  
>"Don't lie. It only makes me feel worse when you lie about me."<br>"Trust me Kaori, I'm not lying."  
>"You are lying."<br>"I'm not."  
>"You are."<br>They both knew that this could go on forever with no end. "Bottom line is, don't let it upset you." Tails petted Kaori again.  
>"Thanks, Teirusu-kun."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Takashima<strong>

Yuki Sonic and Knuckles explored the huge labyrinth that was the caverns. Suddenly, Sonic started getting worried.  
>"Something tells me there's big trouble coming my way…" Sonic dreaded.<br>"No duh. Demons are practically overflowing Kyukai."  
>"Nope, it's not a demon this time. I think this is something even worse…"<br>"That's great to know."  
>"It's coming this way! Hide me! I DON'T WANT TO DI—"<br>"Sonic, I gotcha this time!" A certain pink hedgehog cheered.  
>"DARN IT!"<p>

"Uhh, is this what you were talking about?" Yuki asked Sonic in a flat tone, as the poor blue hero cowered in fear.  
>"She's been chasing Sonic ever since I first met him." Knuckles explained to Yuki. "I feel kinda sorry for the guy…"<br>"Amy, what the heck are you doing **here?**"  
>"Looking for ya so we can get married! What else?"<br>"I told you, I **don't** want to get married! And even then, we're underage!"  
>"So wait, you mean you went through a cave full of puzzles, hazards and not to mention hundreds of evil demons, <strong>just <strong>to look for your boyfriend?"  
>"Hold it, I'm not her boyfriend!"<br>"Yes you are, silly! I love you!"  
>"I'm startin' to see why you're so afraid of this girl, Sonic. She's out of her mind."<br>"Amy, it's way too dangerous here, so you should get out of here. We sorta have to face this incredibly powerful demon and you wouldn't be able to help us out much."  
>"I'll beat this demon all by myself and you'll fall in love with me!" Amy roared so loud she nearly burst everyone's eardrums.<br>"She can't go back out of the cave now. Sorry Sonic, but she has to tag along."  
>"Who died and put you in charge, Knucklehead?"<br>"Alright, I'm coming!" Amy tightly grabbed Sonic's hand and dashed off carrying him with her.  
>Yuki and Knuckles shrugged and followed them.<p>

* * *

><p>As they ventured through the cave, Yuki heard the words of his brother Hakai ringing through his head. <em>You're the reincarnation of a demon, Yuki. We are of the same bloodline… you and I are brothers.<em> Yuki still couldn't get over this. He tried to think of other things to drown out these thoughts, but the cave was filled with shrines and wall paintings of his heritage. But one thing caught his interest – there was a wall with some sort of foreign language written on it. This language wasn't Hiragana or even from a different country, it seemed like a language from the demons. Then suddenly, Yuki could actually understand the writing. "The 7 Chaos Emeralds are key to the destruction of the planet." Was what the first bit read. This he'd learned about. "Scattered throughout the world, once all emeralds are in the hands of our blood they will unlock terrifying power." _Yeah, yeah. I get it. This is boring me._ But then what he read next was interesting. "Sonic, come over here and listen to me!"  
>Sonic, Knuckles and Amy came over to Yuki. "Sorry, I don't speak this alien language."<br>"I guessed that, but I can. Just listen to what this says: To only the most powerful, terrifying of us, the emeralds will grant the Super Form, the highest ranks of all. Only those whose power mountains beyond the rest can achieve the first Super Form."  
><em>The first Super Form? Why is it only the first? <em>Sonic thought.  
>"Those who exceed even that will unlock the Ultra Form, which could be even more powerful than a Super Form. To the most powerful of us all is the legendary Light Form, which is said to bring destruction to the universe should it ever be achieved."<br>"Whoa!" Sonic called out in shock. "I don't believe that!"  
>"I don't understand how this is important."<br>"Yuki, I know the Super Form, I've used it before. In fact, I've used it a lot."  
>"You have, really? With the Chaos Emeralds?"<br>Sonic nodded. "Only in the past few days have I learnt all this… the history of the Chaos Emeralds, and the Super Forms… but… I never would've thought there's a form beyond **that!** That means… if we let Hakai get near those 7 emeralds, that's the end!"  
>"Who's Hakai? Could you please fill me in here?"<br>"Hakai also told me that his heritage created the Master Emerald. But what I don't understand is how I was destined to guard it if it's from a different race…"  
>"Tch. This is all getting way too confusing now. I've gotten way more than what I bargained for."<br>"In the end, what matters is we need to defeat Hakai as soon as possible. And before we can do that, we should take out this other demon first!" Sonic stepped in the opposite direction from the mural. Right in front of him was a towering demon with an Oni mask and a spiked club. The word for "Hakai" was on his body just like the centipede demon. "Hey, that's him right?"  
>"Looks so."<br>"Hey, Yuki! Y'know, if you wanna fight him, he's all yours!"  
>"But Sonic, you'd make yourself look bad in front of your girlfriend!" Yuki teased Sonic.<br>Sonic's face went as bright red as his shoes. He shrieked in embarrassment. "S-she's not my girlfriend!" The Oni Demon smashed its club into the ground to crush Sonic, but at the last moment he noticed and evaded.  
>"Let me do it! I wanna impress Sonic!"<br>"You'd do anything just to get my attention, wouldn't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Tails' Lab<strong>

Sonic contacted Tails through his Miles Electric to let him know the situation he was in.  
>"Tails, listen – we found the demon, but it's crazy tough! It's been chasing me around with a giant club trying to flatten me for the past 30 seconds!"<br>"I could tell by the sounds of a giant object smashing against the floor in the background."  
>"It would be great if you could come over and help us out! Analyse its weakness or whatever, just co—" The transmission was cut off.<br>"Sonic! Answer me!" Tails ran over to the Death Cyclone. "Kaori, you have to come with me, Sonic and the others are in heaps of danger!"  
>"You mean <strong>I <strong>have to fight that thing?!" Kaori panicked. She took a deep breath and picked up the bow and arrow. "Okay, I'll go with you." _Yep, this time, we're all dead._

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Caverns in Takashima<strong>

The Death Cyclone raced into Takashima. Tails was searching for the Chaos Emerald on the Chaos Radar to find Sonic and the others. He stopped at the caverns they were in.  
>"This looks like the place." Tails told Kaori as he showed her the radar.<br>"Uh, what exactly would we be able to do to help?"  
>"I'm hoping I can analyse its weakness in case it ends up saving their lives."<br>"Okay… I guess we don't have many other options." Kaori nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Caverns<strong>

"Am I the only one fighting this guy?"  
>"I don't wanna join in." Yuki walked away.<br>"Hey, Yuki!"  
>"It's just a waste of time. Every second I spend following you is a waste."<p>

As he began walking off, he came across a sword stuck inside stone.  
>"Yuki, is that a sword you've found?"<br>"Uh huh."  
>"Use it on the demon!"<br>"No, stuff that."  
>"It looks strong enough to beat the demon. Why not?"<br>"I just don't want to."  
>"Chicken! Buck buck buck! Buck buck buck-buuck!" Sonic provoked Yuki.<br>Yuki groaned in anger. "I'll pull this thing out with one finger, you'll see!" He grabbed onto the grip of the sword with just his right index finger, and pulled. He kept pulling until eventually he gave up. "Alright, maybe not just one finger, but I could probably do it with one hand." He used the rest of his hand this time and started pulling, but to no avail. Then he used both hands and began making constipated sounds as he pulled. Nope.  
>"If you open your mouth, I'll murder you." Yuki threatened Sonic.<p>

Suddenly, the Death Cyclone showed up in the nick of time.  
>"Sonic, are you doing okay?"<br>"I'm glad you came here Tails. Can you do… something?"  
>"Okay. I'll use the Death Cyclone to help bea—"<br>The Oni demon swang its club around and knocked Tails and Kaori out.  
>"Oh my gosh, Kaori! You bastard!"<br>"Ooh, now the fire's lit."  
>The same old thing happened. Yuki had a barrier of fire, then he started rambling on about bad guys hurting Kaori. "I won't allow you to kill her! I'll make sure I protect her with my life!" At this point, Yuki had just one finger placed onto the sword. He ran off to the demon, but to everyone's shock, he pulled the sword out, with just the one finger.<br>He leapt up and charged the sword up with deadly fire. He slashed its head, then cut downwards until he reached the ground, and then finished him off by rushing into its torso slashing with the burning sword. It was sent flying into the air defeated.

"Well, that turned out better than it could've been."  
>As with all the other giant demons, the Oni exploded into purple and it splattered all over the room, and everybody in it. The positive was that it left behind the Morganite (Purple) Chaos Emerald.<br>Yuki dropped the sword and wiped his face clean. "Let's just get the heck outta here."  
>Tails and Kaori had become conscious again. "So, you beat him?"<br>Sonic nodded happily. "Yep, took care of 'im all by myself! I knew I could do it." He boasted, taking all the credit.  
>"All you did was get chased around until I came to save you!" Yuki argued.<br>"You always have an argument, don't you?" Sonic managed to find the emerald camouflaged and picked it up. "Let's go."  
>"Does your girlfriend tag along?"<br>Sonic buried his face in his palms. "For the last time, she's not my… oh, never mind…"  
>Sonic was the first to set off, then Amy chased after him. Tails, Knuckles and Kaori got into the Death Cyclone and followed.<br>Yuki was thinking about the mural. _There's the Super Form, which Sonic can use… but then there's the Ultra and Light forms, which even he was surprised to hear about. I can't wait to hear Hakai tell me about that…_ Yuki realized he was going to get left behind. He picked up the sword and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first off, this chapter is... incomplete. At the beggining of the chapter is supposed to be a stage with Yuki in the caverns, but the inspiration well is a bit dry. Therefore, I decided I'd just upload the chapter now so I don't keep anyone waiting, and then go back and write the stage in. I'll let you know when I've done that. Other than that, I think there's just one more chapter to go in Part 1! *Gasp* Isn't that exciting? Expect Chapter 15 by mid November. Bye!<strong>


	16. A somewhat exciting finale

**Back at Tails' Workshop, Nighttime**

Sonic, Yuki, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Kaori returned to their base now with a total of three emeralds, and Tails explained everything to Amy.

"So, this Hakai is the strongest in the universe?"  
>"Yep, looks like it."<br>"Don't worry, I'm sure my boyfriend will smash that demon!"  
>Sonic rolled his eyes and sighed, as if to say "That girl drives me crazy."<br>"It seems Hakai also summons more demons, just like the Oni you had to face earlier."  
>"He'll probably just keep sending off more and more of those guys until we beat him. Speaking of which, do we have a plan on how to do just that?"<br>"Sorry, it doesn't look like this'll be quick."  
>"One way or another, we'll beat 'im. I always win!" Sonic gleamed, cocky as ever. He wrapped his arm around Yuki, who was sitting beside him. "Well I'm in! How about you Yuki?"<br>"What? No, no, no, I know what you're thinking!"  
>"I don't think you have much of a choice. You're staying with us!"<br>"But I don't **want** to. I'm walking out that door and you'll just have to defend yourselves."  
>"Okay, sure thing. Go. I won't stop you."<br>Yuki got up from his seat, and went away.  
>"Yuki, don't go, we need you."<br>"Yeah well I don't need any of you!"  
>"Let him go. We'll be better off without him, I'll show you."<p>

"Are you still thinking you have a chance?" Yuki asked Sonic frustrated. "In case you fell asleep when I told you the other day, it's **pointless** to try. We can't do anything to stop the world falling apart. If you try, you always fail."  
>Suddenly, his anger rocketed. "Let's just give up and let the world collapse before our eyes! Don't even bother with life! In the end, life's just a waste. You can't do anything important or change things for the better, when you die, you'll leave nothing behind but regrets. <strong>Every single thing you do on this planet is a waste of time! I hate the world!<strong>"**  
><strong>Sonic stormed up to Yuki, his face the same colour of red as his shoes from rage. He clenched Yuki's arm. "If you hate the world so much, why don't you do everyone a big favour and take the cowards way out, you waste?" He shoved Yuki away in a fit of hatred.  
>After a moment of silence, Yuki decided he would attack Sonic. The two went out on each other, attempting to claw and bite one another like savage animals. Yuki wanted to kill Sonic. This went on for a minute or two, until Yuki fled and ran out the door.<p>

"Sonic?" Tails grabbed Sonic's attention. "I think you should go and talk with him."  
>He replied with a simple "Nope!"<br>Kaori became increasingly worried. _For some reason, I just can't help but worry about Yuki… what is it?  
><em>"Kaori-chan, are you okay?"  
>Kaori didn't answer, she just ran out the door in search of Yuki.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaori found Yuki standing idly a few feet away from the base. She felt like calling out to him, but this had its disadvantages. She just snuck up on him hoping that he wouldn't scold her for her bad decisions.<br>Yuki could feel Kaori's presence a good distance away. His reaction was "Oh, it's the catgirl." Kaori was unsure whether Yuki was talking to her or just to himself.  
>"Why do you always have to be like this?"<br>"Like what?"  
>"You know what I'm talking about!"<br>Eventually Yuki looked directly at Kaori. The moonlight was reflecting right off of her.  
>"Don't you think I'm a good friend at all?"<br>Without half a second of a gap, Yuki answered "No."  
>He was hurting the cat's feelings, not that he hadn't before. "Yuki, I feel really hurt when you say that. Do you know just how hard I try?"<br>"Well just don't try at all, that's the solution to the problem."  
>"I've heard that from you at least twenty times!" Kaori said. "I try so hard to get you to like me, because I want you to be my friend. But now I know that's impossible, you're just the most selfish, rotten and vile person anyone could know! I just want you to be my friend. You actually <strong>have<strong> made friends now, and you're just pushing them away."  
>"I sure am!" Yuki shoved Kaori and she fell to the ground. Then, he brutally kicked her in the face. Sitting on the concrete, Kaori began to cry. Yuki's cruelty was on par with even Hakai.<br>"Yep, you just go and cry. Just sit there crying ashamed." Then, Yuki noticed someone had just snuck up on him. None other than his demon brother himself.

"Hakai, the heck are you doing here? `I have enough to deal with!"  
>"Hand over the Chaos Emeralds you have."<br>"Even if I wanted to, I don't have them on hand. They're at the workshop."  
>"And that is…?"<br>"Not too far away, actually."  
>"Well thanks for the directions!" Hakai flew off to Tails' workshop for the emeralds.<br>"Yuki, you pretty much just let him find our Chaos Emeralds!"  
>"Eh, Sonic can take care of him."<br>"Go after him and create a distraction."  
>"What do I need to distract him for?"<br>"You **do **always have an argument."  
>"Oh, I'll go…" Yuki took off.<p>

* * *

><p>The workshop was close from where Yuki and Kaori went up to, so Hakai had reached it by now.<br>"Well, it looks like Yuki won't be here to help us…" said Sonic. "…that means I'll be takin' care of this one!" He was cocky as ever. "I'll be the one to beat you once and for all, Hakai! This is it!"  
>"Judging from what I've seen, do you expect to truly defeat me?"<br>"I took down a giant centipede and an oni, and I've gotten a whole lot stronger!"  
>"Um… actually that was Yuki." Tails corrected Sonic.<br>"Don't you make me look bad!"  
>"I'll easily be able to kill you all right here, so I can get a couple of little brats out of my way. Then I can have Yuki for myself."<br>Speaking of Yuki, he was there. "I came!" he exclaimed.  
>"No, that's too much information, thanks."<p>

"Well, looks like my kid brother showed up to save the day again."  
>"For the last time, I ain't your brother! I refuse to accept that tragic piece of information."<br>"You mean to tell me that you still don't believe me?"  
>"Think about it, why <strong>would<strong> I believe something like that comin' outta your mouth?"  
>"Well then, how about we take a trip into the past and I'll prove you wrong?"<br>"What, so you've forgotten about getting the emeralds? Cos to be honest... I'd rather you take them and run away."  
>"All the better, I enjoy seeing you suffer." And with that, Hakai grabbed Yuki and the two travelled into the past.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>January 18, 1299<br>Demon Caverns, Takashima**

Next thing Yuki knew, he and Hakai appeared in an ancient day Takashima. They were inside the Demon Caverns, which Yuki had gone into the same day 716 years into the future.  
>"If you think I'm lying, take a look at this. You're about to witness your own birth as a demon!"<br>Yuki looked away. "No, no, I don't want to see this. Take me back."  
>Hakai forced Yuki's eyes open and he had to witness his birth, proving that he was indeed born a demon, and he's the brother of Hakai.<br>"Once I see, I can never unsee." Yuki was flabbergasted. "Well you proved me wrong, it's all true. I don't want to live anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>January 18, 2015<br>Shikokou**

They returned to the present day, and the two had to duel. In the middle of the battle, Yuki suddenly picked up a new move...  
>Yuki held the Kasai in front of him and began spinning in circles moving forward, gathering fire in the sword as he spun.<br>"Oh, what's this? He's learning how to use these skills by himself." Hakai observed with a flat tone of voice.  
>As Yuki kept spinning forward, he went faster and faster, gathering more fire into the sword, until he reached Hakai. "BURNING BLADE CRASHER!" He shouted, as he brung the sword up above his head, ingulfed in flames, and slashed it downwards for the finishing move...<p>

...Missed.

Hakai used the Chaos Control to teleport behind Yuki as the sword hit the ground, causing a huge crack in the pavement. He turned around to see his brother smirking.  
>"Well, that ultimately acheived nothing."<br>"It's my turn now."  
>"So we have to take turns?!"<br>"Yuki, what's that?!"  
>"Huh?!" Yuki turned his head around momentarily, only to see nothing special. "Hey, there's nothing there!"<br>Hakai had tricked Yuki using this classic move and ran off to the workshop to steal those Chaos Emeralds. "YOU FELL FOR IT, IDIOT!" He called out in the distance.  
>"Well son of a-"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' Workshop<strong>

"I'm back, and I want the emeralds now." Hakai explained flat-out.  
>"Not today, my good friend!" Sonic refused.<br>"I'm not your friend."  
>"For the most powerful thing in the universe, you're not very smart. When you took that little trip into the past, that gave us the time to hide the emeralds away somewhere you'd <strong>never<strong> think to find!"  
>"Found 'em." Hakai was holding the three emeralds that were so profesionally hidden away.<br>"Oh..."  
>"Well, I'll kill you all while I'm here. Goodbye!" Hakai announced maliciously as he held up his left hand for an attack.<br>"Wait, before you do that look outside!"  
>"What's out there?" Against all the odds, Hakai was dumb enough to fall for it.<br>"Sonic, this is our chance! Strike him!"  
>"Oh, is that what you're supposed to do when they fall for it?"<br>"Why else would people do it?"  
>"I don't see anything yet, but I'll keep looking for a while... I don't want to miss out!"<br>Sonic charged into Hakai in what would be an asassanation... "I'LL BEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" ...and then he shouted at the top of his lungs. Hakai turned around and punched Sonic in the gut, then escaped.. "Man, he's good!" He recovered and went in pursue of Hakai.

* * *

><p>Sonic battled Hakai on the go, chasing him. Yuki had met up with Kaori. They saw Sonic and Hakai. Sonic fought well and hard and seemed like he could fight on even ground with Hakai, but then he got the better of him.<br>"I've been playing around enough! It's time to put things into my hands!" Hakai rose upwards, and then he raised his left hand into the air, and gathered up purple energy in the form of a ball. "I'll destroy all three of you, along with the city!"  
>"Maybe when he's charging up that attack of his, that's when he's off guard! Here's our chance!" Sonic ran up a building and leapt off to strike Hakai with a homing attack. Hakai smacked Sonic on the head as he was in mid-air and he fell all the way down. The impact really hurt.<br>Yuki held his palms in front of him, charging up fire. "Alright, time for a Fireball Cannon!" _Hey, looks like I'm starting to get the hang of this! _"FIRE-BALL..." Yuki charged up the attack as much as he could in the time limit he had before Hakai fired his attack.  
>"REAPER CANNON!" Speak of the devil, Hakai fired the energy as a wave just like the Fireball Cannon with the one hand.<br>Yuki released his attack at that moment. "...CANNON!" The two waves collided and slammed against each other in the middle, pushing one another back and forth. Hakai's Repaer Cannon proved to be no match for Yuki's Fireball Cannon, until Yuki came up with an idea.  
>"Sonic, you have to hurt Kaori, now!"<br>"Isn't that your job?"  
>"Apperantly seeing Kaori fills me with the rage I need to overcome a battle, somehow."<br>"Okay... Kao-Tan, can you come over here so I can beat the crap out of you for a bit?"  
>"No!"<br>"Well too bad!" Sonic boosted into Kaori and beat her pretty good. "That oughta do it."  
>Surely enough, Yuki's Fireball Cannon became stronger and ultimatley overcame the Reaper Cannon. Hakai was falling head-first into the ground, battered and bruised from that last attack.<br>"I'll finish 'im off!" Sonic boosted at Hakai and performed a kick with his Sonic Boost energy concenrated into the foot, and struck Hakai right in the forehead, giving him a nice hole where the kick landed.

"Would ya look at that? I did it! I did it all by myself!" Sonic celebrated.  
>Yuki gave Sonic a menacing stare. "<strong>All<strong> by yourself?"  
>"Okay, you helped out a bit..."<br>_Close Enough. _Yuki thought.  
>"Yuki, Sonic, I think he's gonna get back up any moment now..."<br>"Let's go!" Sonic bolted off.

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' Workshop<strong>

"Good news, we beat Hakai! Temporarily most likely, but still..."  
>"But even then, he took all the Chaos Emeralds we had, so now we're back at square one."<br>"So, with 3 emeralds we were at square two? Then with more emeralds we're at square three and it works its way up from there-"  
>"That's enough talk about squares now."<br>"Question: Why didn't we just take the emeralds he had while he was unconcious?"  
>"Eh...?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks have been since the adventure in Kyukai first began. After Hakai's awakening, Yuki and Kaori have joined Sonic and the others in the quest for the Chaos Emeralds, although because nobody thought to take the emeralds Hakai, they're back at no emeralds. So ultimatley our heroes didn't acheive much in the past two weeks. This is merely the prolouge to Sonic Adventure 3. The story truly begins next time! Why don't you join us then? Well until that time comes, see ya!<strong>

**END OF PART ONE  
>(With the expection of a little side-story about Omochao and some notes regarding stuff like Japanese honorifics.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PART TWO OF SONIC ADVENTURE 3 COMING OUT DECEMBER 2012<br>GET IT FOR $60 AT GAMETRADERS**


	17. Omochao Pt 1

**Some Sega building where they make the Sonic games somewhere...**

"Omochao, come in." The business manager of Sega invited Omochao into his office.  
>"Did you want me to work in Sonic Adventure 3? I have lots of great information prepared so we can start work right away! Do you wanna hear an example? If you hold the analogue stick in the direction that you're facing, you'll move forward! Hold it anywhere else and you'll move in another direction! If you don't hold it at all, you'll stand still!"<br>"Long story short, we've all decided that this is for the best; Omochao, you're fired."  
>"But why fire me? I've been helping players of Sonic for over 10 years since Sonic Adventure 2!"<br>"That's the problem here. You see, you have to be one of the most annoying, useless characters in video games in recent times, because out of all the advice you give, none of it is barely helpful and flat-out obvious to anyone who's touched a platformer before." The business manager began explaining. "The only thing you were ever good for was being picked up and thrown around, like at enemies or into bottomless pits. And in Sonic Generations, your most recent appearance, you can't even do **that**, so there's no redeeming values."  
>"But, if you fire me, what do I do for money, food and other important items?"<br>"That's up to you, but we just wanna get you out of here. Well, it's easy to say this, but... get."  
>"But I—"<br>"GET!"  
>Omochao sped out the door and out the building.<p>

"We did it! We finally got rid of Omochao!" Sonic cheered with relief.  
>"Next they'll get rid of you, and I will take over the Sonic franchise and Sega will make Shadow the Hedgehog 2!" Shadow exclaimed dominantly.<br>"They're making Sonic Adventure 3, that's big enough. Don't get your hopes up, Shads."  
>"I hate you, faker."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in Sonic Adventure 3: Part 2...<strong>


	18. A few notes and closure

**Honorifics**

**San: **The most commonly used honorific. It can be used to refer to a male or a female. (Not used in Part 1).  
><strong>Kun: <strong>This honorific is used specifically for a male. Possibly the most commonly used one behind 'san'.  
><strong>Chan: <strong>This is used for females of any age and young children, including boys. You can also use this for pets.  
><strong>Sama: <strong>Used to address someone of a rank higher than you. It is used to be respectful. (Not used in Part 1).

* * *

><p><strong>Romaji Names Translated<strong>

Sonikku = Sonic  
>Teirusu = Tails<br>Nakarusu = Knuckles  
>Emi Rozu = Amy Rose<br>Shado = Shadow  
>Ruju = Rouge<p>

Yuki and Kaori are not listed as their names are Japanese to begin with. Esmerelda and Eggman aren't listed either because they are never referred to by Romaji names throughout the course of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>References to MangaAnime**

**Chapter 11: **Kaori and Tails each have a sweat drop roll down their heads. This is used to show when someone is embarrassed for stupefied. Used in the more comedic moments.  
><strong>Chapter 12: <strong>Yuki gets a nosebleed from Kaori. Sometimes in manga and anime, a male will get a nosebleed if he is sexually attracted to a female.  
><strong>Various Chapters: <strong>Kaori scratches others on the face with the 'Kaori Scratch', an example of an armour-piercing slap common in manga and anime, albeit a slight variation.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! We're finished with Part 1 and its extras!<br>Now, I apoligize for cutting some corners on the last chapter, I just wanted to get it published because it was long overdue. I got writer's block there. I will aim to improve as Sonic Adventure 3 goes, and I'll have three more parts to do that over the course of the next three years. If you happen to enjoy my story don't worry about it ending, it'll last for a long time!  
>I'll try to start Part 2 next month, just in time for Christmas. Not a promise, but I hope I'll get to. Thanks for reading all the way to the end of Part 1! Hope you stick around for Part 2, and I'll see you then!<strong>


End file.
